


I wasn't expecting that

by Puraido



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Communication, Eleven is in Steve's dreams, F/F, F/M, Fear, Fear of Death, Fictional Trials based of real trials, Fog, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Injury, Insecurity, Legion Reject, M/M, Not Really Character Death, P3 Claudette, Post Season 2, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre Season 3, Rank 1 Survivors, Serial Killers, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Stranger Things 2, Survivors, Telepathy, Toxic Nea, Trials, in Nancy's too, or when he is dead
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puraido/pseuds/Puraido
Summary: Steve und Nancy landen in einer seltsamen neuen Welt, in der sie immer und immer wieder ums Überleben kämpfen müssen. Zum Glück sind sie dabei nicht alleine.
Relationships: Ace Visconti & Ash Williams, Ace Visconti & Bill Overbeck, Adam Francis/Claudette Morel, Dwight Fairfield/Jake Park, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Kate Denson/Yui Kimura, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nea Karlsson/David King, Quentin Smith & Nancy Wheeler, Steve Harrington/Meg Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Into the fog

Stöhnend richtete sich Steve Harrington zum Sitzen auf. Sein Schädel brummte, während er sich mit verschwommenem Blick umsah. Wo war er hier? Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er ins Hawkins National Laboratory gegangen war, doch was danach passiert war, konnte er nicht mehr sagen.

Nebel waberte über den Boden, als er sich aufrichtete. Irgendetwas an diesem Platz war seltsam. Er konnte nicht sagen, was es war, aber er wusste, dass das nicht das normale Labor war. Irgendetwas war anders.

Sich noch immer den Kopf reibend setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er war auf der Suche nach Nancy. Sie musste hier irgendwo sein, sie hatte ihn immerhin hierher bestellt. „Nancy!“, rief er. Das Echo hallte durch die scheinbar verlassenen Flure.

Ihm gefror das Blut in den Adern, als er einen Brüllen hörte, dass ihm nur zu bekannt vorkam. „Fuck, ein Demogorgon“, keuchte er. Er huschte in einen der Räume und ging in Deckung. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in seinen Ohren, als das Ungetüm auf ihn zukam. Er kauerte sich in eine Ecke, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst.

Steve biss sich auf die Zunge, als er den Kopf des Demogorgon sah. Die schweren Schritte erschütterten den gesamten Boden und fuhren in seinen angespannten Körper. Er dachte schon, sein letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen, doch da ertönte in der Ferne ein Geräusch, eine komische Aura leuchtete auf. Das Ungetüm wurde davon abgelenkt. Er steuerte in die Richtung der Aura, die nun wieder verschwunden war.

Er wartete noch einige Sekunden, ehe er sich in Bewegung setzte. Schnell lief er in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Bloß schnell weg hier. Die Gänge hier unten waren allerdings das reinste Labyrinth, sodass er sich schon nach kurzer Zeit verlaufen hatte.

„Nancy!“, rief er erneut, allerdings wesentlich leiser. Allerdings bekam er keine Antwort. Er hoffte, dass sie diesem Viech nicht begegnet war. Er bewegte sich immer noch ziellos durch die Gänge, als ihm plötzlich jemand entgegen kam. Der Herzschlag hatte wieder eingesetzt. Die Frau rannte in seine Richtung, sie sah immer wieder hinter sich. Der Demogorgon war ihr auf den Fersen.

Steves Augen weiteten sich, als sie von den Klauen des Monsters erwischt wurde. Sie schrie auf, aber anstatt sofort zu Boden zu gehen, konnte sie weiter rennen. „Renn!“, schrie sie ihm noch zu, doch da war sie auch schon wieder verschwunden, eine Blutspur hinter sich lassend.

Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Steve rannte durch einen der Räume, weg von ihr und dem Monster. Er fühlte sich schlecht, sie im Stich lassen zu müssen, doch ohne eine Waffe konnte er wohl kaum gegen so ein Viech gewinnen.

Eine weitere Aura ploppte auf. Der Herzschlag entfernte sich. Steve wusste nicht wirklich, was er jetzt machen sollte. „Hey, du!“, rief da eine Stimme. Er drehte sich überrascht um, eine blonde Frau mit lockigen Haaren und einem Cowgirl-Look kam auf ihn zu.

„Du bist auch neu?“, sie schien ein wenig verwirrt.

„Eh, ja?“, antwortete Steve lediglich. Wo er neu war, das war hier die Frage.

Die Frau schnaubte auf. „Das kann ja was werden“, nuschelte sie nur. „Ich bin Kate. Komm mit“, sie winkte ihn zu sich.

„Ich bin Steve. Hey, hast du zufällig meine Freundin gesehen. Braune Haare, etwas kleiner, zierlich? Sie heißt Nancy“, fragte er sie.

„Ja, die ist mir vorhin begegnet. Aber jetzt komm. Wir haben keine Zeit. Meg lenkt den Killer ab, wir müssen zusehen, dass wir Generatoren repariert bekommen“, ihre Stimme klang nicht so, als könne man ihr widersprechen. Sie wirkte etwas gestresst.

„Was geht hier vor?“, wollte Steve wissen.

„Erklären wir euch später, wenn wir hier raus sind. Gott, ich hasse neue Areale. Da muss man sich immer wieder umgewöhnen“, stöhnte sie auf. „Egal, hier ist ein Generator. Wir müssen fünf von denen Reparieren, dem Killer ausweichen, die Ausgangstore öffnen. Und wenn jemand erwischt wird, müssen wir sie vom Haken retten. Bei den Generatoren musst du auf Skill Checks aufpassen, ansonsten explodiert er“, erklärte sie rasch, während sie sich daran machte, den Generator zu reparieren.

„Okay, ich bin verwirrt. Ist das hier nicht das Hawkins National Laboratory?“, wollte er wissen.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ich bin zum ersten Mal hier, jetzt komm her“, murmelte sie, sehr auf ihre Aufgabe konzentriert.

Immer noch maßlos verwirrt, tat Steve, wie sie ihm befohlen hatte. Er fummelte einige Zeit an dem Generator herum, doch als einer dieser Skill Checks auftauchte, vermasselte er es. Der Generator explodierte einmal. Er sprang sofort zurück und sah sich um.

„Keine Sorge, das passiert am Anfang häufig. Solange der Herzschlag nicht einsetzt ist alles in Ordnung. Der Killer müsste immer noch mit Meg beschäftigt sein. Mach einfach weiter“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Diese Meg wurde schwer von dem Demogorgon verletzt. Wie kann sie immer noch laufen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Hmpf, Verletzungen sind hier anders, als in der realen Welt. Du wirst das schon noch mitkriegen, jetzt konzentrier dich erst mal“, teilte sie ihm mit. Was meinte sie damit? War das hier nicht die reale Welt?

Da ertönte ein weiterer lauter Schrei und er konnte eine rote Aura erkennen. Diese verschwand nach einigen Sekunden wieder.

„Das war Meg. Sie wurde vom Killer erwischt. Du versuchst den Generator hier weiter zu reparieren. Ich werde sehen, dass ich sie retten gehe. Wenn du den hier fertig hast, such den nächsten. Wir müssen fünf von sieben reparieren“, erklärte sie ihm erneut, danach machte sie sich auf und davon.

Steve sah eine weitere Aura und ein markerschütternder Schrei ertönte. Wie es schien, war Meg aufgehängt worden. Er hoffte, dass Nancy und ihm das nicht passierte.

Der Generator knallte erneut, weshalb sich Steve nun darauf konzentrierte. Es dauerte einige weitere Sekunden, ehe er ihn endlich repariert hatte und er aufheulte. Ah, das verursachte also diese Auren.

Er sah zu der roten Aura, die Megs Aufenthaltsort anzeigte. Kate hatte ihm zwar gesagt, er solle den nächsten Generator suchen, doch er hatte im Gefühl, dass er doch lieber in Megs Richtung gehen sollte. Er hörte einen Schrei, der wohl von Kate kam, sie wurde auch getroffen.

So schnell er konnte, rannte er in Megs Richtung. Er bog um eine letzte Ecke und sah sie dort an diesem riesigen Haken hängen. Er hatte schon einige von denen auf dem Weg gesehen. Sie sahen so unheimlich aus, vor allem mit den Ratten darin.

Er lief schnell auf sie zu. „Hey! Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte er wissen.

„Nein, nicht wirklich, hohl mich runter!“, ihre Stimme klang gequält. Steve grimassierte und trat dann an sie heran. Er griff unter ihre Arme und hievte sie vom Haken. Sie stöhnte auf, als sich das Metall aus ihrer Schulter entfernte. Sie sackte kurz gegen ihn, ehe sie sich von ihm löste. „Schnell, heil mich“, murmelte sie, während sie sich hinkniete.

„Heilen? Wie?“, fragte er. Er hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten keinen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs gemacht.

„Mach einfach instinktiv. Wie bei den Generatoren wirst du wissen, was du zu tun hast“, murmelte sie.

Mit großen Augen starrte er sie an. War das ihr ernst? Er schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte dann, sie instinktiv zusammen zu flicken. Allerdings misslang es einige Male, weshalb sie aufschrie. „Konzentrier dich, verdammt“, knurrte sie.

Ganz plötzlich hörten sie das Brüllen ganz in der Nähe und wie aus dem Nichts tauchte der Demogorgon auf. Steve war wie versteinert, als sich das Monster aus dem Boden erhob. Meg konnte schneller reagieren, sie sprang zwischen Steve und das Monster und fing den Schlag ab. „Lauf!“, brüllte sie ihm zu, während sie zu Boden ging.

Steve stolperte fast über seine eigenen Füße, als er zum Sprint ansetzte. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Sie war doch gerade erst vom Haken geholt worden, jetzt lag sie schon wieder auf der Erde.

Der Demogorgon folgte ihm nicht, er war zu Meg zurückgekehrt und hob sie erneut auf. Doch Steve konnte das Monster plötzlich aufschreien hören. Wenige Sekunden später rannte Meg um die Ecke. Sie warf eine der Paletten um, die hier rum standen. „Du bist ja immer noch hier. Verschwinde!“, damit war sie ebenfalls fort.

Steve rannte wieder von ihr fort. Was war nur passiert? Er schüttelte den Kopf und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem weiteren Generator. Er hörte, wie ein weiterer gerade vollendet wurde. Das waren vier, fehlte nur noch einer.

Er fand schließlich einen in der Nähe eines Ausgangstores. Er lief zunächst zum Tor und versuchte den Hebel zu ziehen, aber es tat sich nichts. Also mussten wohl wirklich erst fünf Generatoren repariert werden. Seufzend setzte er sich and den Generator. Diesmal schaffte er es gerade so, einige Skill Checks zu treffen.

Da kam Kate um die Ecke, sie hielt sich die Seite und Blutlachen bildeten sich auf dem Boden. „Oh, verdammt, du bist verletzt!“, Steve sprang auf und wollte zu ihr laufen.

Kate jedoch ging geradewegs an den Generator. „Ist schon gut. Mach einfach weiter. Meg wird noch immer verfolgt. Wir müssen den hier fertig kriegen, um ihr zu helfen“, presste sie hervor.

Steve kehrte zurück und sie arbeiteten gemeinsam daran. Er fand es bewundernswert, wie still Kate dabei war. Sie machte keinen Mucks.

Es dauerte nur noch einige Sekunden und der Generator war komplett. Doch da bog Nancy um die Ecke. „Steve!“, rief sie.

Steve sah auf und verpasste dadurch einen Skill Check. Der Generator explodierte daraufhin. „Nancy!“ Er lief auf sie zu und umarmte sie. Wie geht’s dir?“, wollte er wissen.

„Mir geht’s gut soweit. Und dir? Bist du verletzt?“

„Nein, ich nicht, aber Kate“, teilte er ihr mit. „Und Meg auch.“

„Quatscht nicht!“, fuhr Kate sie an. Sie verstand, dass die beiden neu waren, dennoch war sie genervt, dass Steve sich hatte ablenken lassen.

Sie hörte erneut Megs Schrei, als diese zu Boden ging. Allerdings schaffte Kate es im letzten Moment, den Generator fertig zu stellen. Adrenalin setzte ein, weshalb Meg sofort wieder aufstehen konnte und sie selbst geheilt war. „Öffnet das Tor, nun macht schon! Ich helfe Meg.“

„Warte!“, rief Nancy, doch da war Kate schon verschwunden. „Verdammt, sie war doch verletzt“, nuschelte sie.

„Anscheinend nicht mehr. Komm, wir machen das Tor auf“, damit ging Steve zum Tor und zog erneut den Hebel nach unten. Diesmal hatte das Tor Saft und nach einigen Sekunden leuchtete die erste Lampe auf. „Gott, das dauert so lange“, murmelte er. Der Schrei des Demogorgons ertönte erneut in der Nähe. Es war anscheinend aufgebracht.

Schrille Signallaute ertönten, als sich das Tor endlich öffnete. Allerdings ertönte auch ein Gong, als das Tor geöffnet wurde und der Boden begann zu Beben. „Was zur Hölle ist das?“, wollte Nancy wissen, sie krallte sich an Steves Arm.

„Keine Ahnung, wir sollten wohl schnell raus gehen“, murmelte er.

„Und was ist mit den anderen?“, wollte Nancy wissen.

„Stimmt, ah, ich weiß nicht. Aber ich will diesem Monster echt nicht begegnen“, grummelte Steve.

In dem Moment schoss Meg um die Ecke, dicht gefolgt von Kate und dahinter dem Demogorgon. Dieser erwischte nun Kate. Diese bekam ebenfalls einen Geschwindigkeitsboost und stürmte nun noch schneller auf das Ausgangstor zu. „Blockt für uns!“, rief sie ihnen zu.

„Bist du verrückt?“, stieß Steve aus. Allerdings setzte er sich dennoch in Bewegung. Er hatte gesehen, dass ein Treffer nicht viel machte. Er hoffte, dass das auch bei ihm so war, nicht dass er beim nächsten Schlag am Boden lag.

Er lief Kate und Meg entgegen und versuchte hinter sie zu kommen, um sie zu schützen. Nancy tat es ihm gleich. Der Demogorgon schoss erneut auf die Gruppe zu. Diesmal erwischte er Steve und Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper, dass ihn vorwärts trieb.

Meg und Kate warteten am Rande des Tores und Nancy im äußeren Bereich nahe des Tores. „Komm schon!“, sie winkte ihm zu. Steve preschte an ihr vorbei, er hatte noch nie so große Schmerzen gehabt. Dennoch musste er durchhalten. Er stoppte auf Kates und Megs Höhe. Nancy war direkt hinter ihm.

„Raus jetzt!“, schrie Meg, sie rannte in den Nebel hinein, Kate, Steve und Nancy folgten ihr. Der gleißende Schmerz verschwand, wenige Sekunden nachdem er den Nebel betreten hatte.


	2. Hex: Haunted Ground

Ein wenig schockiert betrachtete er die eben noch verletzte Seite, sie war vollkommen geheilt. Wie war das nur möglich?

Steve und Nancy folgten Meg und Kate durch den Nebel, keiner sagte ein Wort. Nach einiger Zeit erreichten sie ein Lagerfeuer. „Puh, geschafft“, meinte Meg. Auch sie war vollkommen geheilt, ebenso Kate.

Meg hatte die Arme in die Luft gehoben und streckte sich. „Das war vielleicht anstrengend. Das Viech ist so nervig. Zum Glück gab es so viele Paletten auf dieser Karte“, sie grinste breit in Kates Richtung.

„Hey, da seid ihr ja!“, rief ein Mädchen mit pinken Haaren und einer Maske im Gesicht, die ihren Mund verdeckte. „Und? Wer war der Killer?“ Sie saß auf einem Baumstamm.

Meg gesellte sich direkt zu ihr. „Hey, keiner ist gestorben, obwohl wir zwei Neue dabei hatten. Der Killer war zum Glück auch noch neu und wusste nicht, was er tat“, erklärte sie. „Dieses Mal ist es im Übrigen kein Mensch. Es ist ein richtiges Monstrum“, Meg schauderte.

„Haha, hast du den Killer mal wieder geärgert?“, lachte ein großer, muskulöser Typ auf.

„Ja, da waren zum Glück viele Paletten. Und Dead Hard hat mir auch das ein oder andere Mal geholfen“, Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber gut, wir sollten uns den Neuen wohl erstmal vorstellen. Es sind diesmal gleich zwei Stück. Ich bin Meg Thomas“, stellte sie sich vernünftig vor. „Ihr habt echt Glück, die meisten überleben das erste Trial nicht.“

„Uh, ich bin immer noch so verwirrt“, murmelte Nancy. „Ich bin übrigens Nancy Wheeler.“

„Steve Harrington. Und ja, was geht hier vor? Wo sind wir hier?“

„Kate Denson. Ihr seid hier im Reich des Entitus. Was das hier genau ist, wissen wir auch nicht. Nur dass man hier nicht mehr weg kommt“, sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nea. Nea Karlsson“, kam es von der Pinkhaarigen. „Unser Ziel ist es, die Trials zu Überleben. Dazu müssen wir Generatoren reparieren und versuchen, dem Killer zu entkommen. Manchmal ist das gar nicht so leicht, aber hin und wieder ist es auch recht einfach. Vor allem, wenn der Killer neu ist.“

„David King, und keine Sorge, mit der Zeit gewöhnt ihr euch hier ran. Es ist nicht cool und sterben tut scheiße weh, aber man muss immer versuchen, das Beste draus zu machen.“

„Heißt dass, wir müssen jetzt immer und immer wieder gegen den Demogorgon antreten?“, wollte Nancy wissen.

„Demogorgon? Ah, ist das der neue Killer? Und nein, es gibt hier ziemlich viele unterschiedliche Killer. Und viele unterschiedliche Maps. Ihr werdet schon sehen“, erzählte ein älterer Mann, der aussah wie ein Polizist. „Ich bin David Tapp.“

Nancy und Steve sahen sich einige Zeit an, ehe sie den Blick zu den anderen Überlebenden wandten. Kate hatte sich neben David gesetzt. „Na kommt, setzt euch. Verarbeitet das erst einmal. Ihr dürftet jetzt für eine weile keine Trials mehr haben. Die anderen sind auch noch nicht zurückgekehrt, deshalb nutzt die Zeit und ruht euch aus“, wies Meg sie an.

„Die anderen?“, hakte Steve nach, nachdem er sich auf einen der Baumstämme gesetzt hatte.

„Ja, wir sind einige hier. Siebzehn bevor ihr dazu kamt“, antwortete Kate.

„Ich bin immer noch so verwirrt. Ich wollte doch nur den Mord an meiner Freundin für die Welt aufklären und plötzlich bin ich hier“, ein wenig verzweifelt ließ sich Nancy neben Steve nieder. Sie hatte den Kopf in die Hände gestützt.

„Woah, ein Mord? Wurde sie von dem Monster umgebracht? Es ist zwar selten, aber einige der Überlebenden haben eine spezielle Verbindung zu einem der Killer“, hakte Tapp nach.

„Ja, sie wurde von dem Demogorgon getötet. Und die Hawkins-Leute haben es vertuscht“, antwortete Steve.

„Das ist krass …“, brummte David King.

Meg betrachtete Nancy und Steve genauer. Ihre Kleidung war ein wenig zerfetzt, aber sonst sahen sie noch sehr sauber aus. Sie wusste, dass sich das bald ändern würde. Nancy schien, ebenso wie Laurie auch noch sehr jung zu sein.

Sie stieß die Luft aus und streckte die Beine aus. Zum Glück war sie eine gute Läuferin, ansonsten wäre das Ganze wohl mehr als anstrengend für sie gewesen. Sie fragte sich, wann die anderen wohl zurückkommen würden. Es war immerhin schon sehr viel Zeit vergangen. Für gewöhnlich dauerten Trials nicht so lange an.

Einige Zeit verging noch, ehe die nächste Gruppe schließlich zurück kam, es waren Feng Min, Dwight Fairfield, Adam Francis und Jane Romero.

Feng seufzte tief. „Man, was für ein Fehlschlag“, grummelte sie. „Dwight, ich hab dir schon tausendmal gesagt, dass du dich bei der Jägerin nicht im Schrank verstecken darfst. Du wurdest zwei Mal gefunden!“, knurrte sie. Sie trug, ähnlich wie Nea, ebenfalls eine Maske, ihre Haare waren leuchtend blau.

„Ja, sorry“, murmelte Dwight, er hatte den Kopf gesenkt. „Du weißt wie ich bin, wenn ich in Panik gerate.“

„Du bist ständig in Panik. Man sollte meinen, dafür, dass du als einer der ersten hier ankamst, müsstest du deine Angst komplett verloren haben“, schnaubte sie. „Das nächste Mal, wenn du so eine Dummheit machst, geh ich dich nicht retten. Das hat mich schließlich auch umgebracht“, sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Autsch, harte Worte, was?“, murmelte Nea.

„Aber gerechtfertigt. Ich sage ihm immer und immer wieder das Gleiche, aber nein, er hört ja nicht“, sie setzte sich neben Nea auf den Boden, den Rücken an den Baumstamm gelehnt, die Arme nach wie vor verschränkt.

„Jetzt streitet euch nicht. Manchmal geht halt alles schief. Damit müssen wir uns abfinden. Außerdem haben wir neue Gesichter, ihr wollt sie doch nicht verschrecken“, versuchte Jane die Sache zu beruhigen. Die Neuzugänge stellten sich ebenfalls kurz vor.

Dwight ließ sich neben David und Jane nieder. Er fühlte sich allein schon schlecht genug. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Feng immer so auf ihm herum hackte. Er wusste ja selbst, dass er nicht der Beste war. Er war nicht so schnell wie Meg, nicht so beweglich wie Nea, nicht so gut im Verstecken wie Claudette, nicht so leise wie Jake, nicht so fix im Generatoren reparieren wie Feng, er konnte auch nicht sonderlich gut Angriffe einstecken wie David, Bill oder Ash.

„Hey, Kopf hoch, Mann, sie meint’s nicht so“, brummte David neben ihm. „Du weißt, wie schlecht gelaunt sie immer ist, wenn sie drauf geht.“

„Na ja, ist ja auch nur zu verständlich“, grummelte Dwight.

Steve beobachtete die anderen einige Zeit. Die meisten wirkten ziemlich entspannt, dafür dass sie ständig gegen irgendwelche Killer antreten mussten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er jemals so entspannt sein könnte.

Ihm hatte damals die Begegnung mit dem Demogorgon schon gereicht, er hatte seit jeher schlaflose Nächte. Wie würde es hier wohl werden? „Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, zurück zu kommen?“, hörte er Nancy fragen.

„Nein, wir haben es schon mehrere Male versucht, aber es ist zwecklos. Man landet immer wieder hier“, erklärte Adam. „Der Entitus ist mächtig, es ist ganz klar, dass er uns nicht gehen lassen will.“

„Schöne Scheiße. Da waren wir das eine Monster los, schon kommt das nächste“, fluchte Steve.

„Was wohl passieren wird, wenn die anderen merken, dass wir nicht zurückkehren? Werden sie auch hierher gebracht, wenn sie ins Hawkins Labor gehen?“, überlegte Nancy. Ihre Gedanken waren dabei bei Jonathan.

„Ich glaube nicht. Der Entitus scheint es nur auf bestimmte Leute abgesehen zu haben“, murmelte Feng. Sie musterte Nancy und Steve eine Weile.

„Abgesehen von Kate war jeder hier in einer ziemlich beschissenen Situation, als er geschnappt wurde, vielleicht lag es daran“, fuhr sie fort.

„Und warum ist Kate die Ausnahme?“, wollte Steve wissen.

Die Sängerin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Mein Leben war gerade auf dem Höhepunkt. Ich war glücklich. Vielleicht war ich einfach am falschen Ort“, überlegte sie.

„Das ist natürlich doppelt Mist“, nuschelte Steve.

Kate gab ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, danach streckte sie sich einmal und stand dann auf. „Ich geh ein wenig spazieren“, teilte sie den anderen noch mit, ehe sie im Wald verschwand.

„Ich dachte, man könne nicht weggehen“, hakte Steve nach.

„Doch, ein wenig schon, aber sobald der Nebel dichter wird, weiß man schon, dass man in wenigen Minuten wieder beim Lagerfeuer ist“, erklärte Meg. Sie stand ebenfalls auf, ein gähnen entfuhr ihr. „Man, was würde ich nur für ein richtiges Bett, oder wenigstens einen Schlafsack geben“, brummte sie. Sie stapfte einige Schritte vom Lagerfeuer weg, ehe sie sich auf den Boden legte, sie hatte alle Viere von sich gestreckt.

„Warte. Was ist mit anderen menschlichen Bedürfnissen?“, wollte Nancy wissen. Sie sah sich um, es schien außer dem Wald hier nichts zu geben. Würden sie sich von Tieren ernähren müssen?

„Die sind abgestellt“, teilte Adam ihnen mit. „Wir müssen nichts essen oder trinken, wir haben kein Bedürfnis zur Toilette zu gehen. Unser Körpergeruch ist neutralisiert, wir werden zwar schmutzig mit der Zeit, aber wir fangen nie an zu stinken. Schlaf ist auch nicht notwendig, wir können es aber trotzdem. Unsere Existenz besteht also nur noch aus Warten, Trials und wieder warten für das nächste Trial.“

„Wow, das ist … ich weiß nicht mal, was ich dazu sagen kann“, Steve war echt sprachlos.

„Deprimierend. Das ist so was von deprimierend“, ergänzte Feng. Sie stieß die Luft aus und rutschte weiter hinunter, sie lehnte den Kopf auf den Baumstamm und schloss die Augen.

Steve sah rüber zu Nancy, sie wirkte wahnsinnig angespannt. Sie sah sich immer noch unruhig um. Sie hatte die Hände gegeneinander gelegt und presste ihre Zeigefinger gegen die Lippen.

„Wir werden schon irgendwie hier rauskommen, Nance“, versuchte er ihr gut zuzureden.

„Eh, glaub ich nicht“, mischte sich Nea ein. Sie hatte sich auf dem Baumstamm zurück gelehnt und betrachtete den dunklen, sternenlosen Himmel. „Wir haben schon alles versucht, glaub mir. Mach ihr am besten keine Versprechungen, die du nicht einhalten kannst.“

Steve musterte Nea eine Weile. Ihr derzeitiges Outfit hatte wirklich schrille Farben. „Sag mal, sollte man sich nicht lieber unauffällig kleiden? Mit dem Outfit fällst du doch bestimmt sehr auf. Das ist doch wohl eher kontraproduktiv“, wollte er wissen.

Nea schnaubte belustigt auf. „Das ist der Punkt. Weißt du, ich bin verdammt gut darin, den Killer in Schach zu halten. Und damit er mich leichter findet, kleide ich mich so. Jeder braucht eine Rolle während eines Trials. Und wenn ich den Killer ablenke, verschaffe ich den Anderen Zeit, die Generatoren zu machen. Das klappt natürlich nicht immer, aber man muss es zumindest versuchen.“

„Hmpf, aber du wirst doch nicht von Anfang an so gut darin gewesen sein“, merkte Steve an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Auch ich musste erst lernen und ich sag dir, ich bin anfangs häufig gestorben. Wir alle sind so, so oft gestorben, ich hab irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen. Aber wenn man etwas tagein, tagaus macht, wird man zwangsläufig besser. Deshalb hab ich irgendwann beschlossen, dass rumschleichen und hoffen, nicht erwischt zu werden, nichts für mich ist. Ich hab meine schlichten Klamotten gegen diese Schrillen eingetauscht und seitdem versuche ich jedes Mal, den Killern das Leben zur Hölle zu machen“, sie klang dabei ziemlich stolz.

„Eingetauscht? Wo hast du die Sachen denn herbekommen?“, wollte Nancy wissen.

„Ab und zu gibt uns der Entitus neue, coole Sachen, wenn wir zum Beispiel besonders gut abschneiden. Oder zu bestimmten Feiertagen. Man hat im Allgemeinen kaum ein Zeitgefühl hier, aber so Sachen wie Halloween, Weihnachten, Neujahr, Ostern et cetera geben einem einigermaßen an, wie viel Zeit hier vergangen ist“, führte Nea weiter aus.

„Das ist ziemlich viel auf einmal“, nuschelte Nancy überwältigt. Sie brauchte erst einmal eine Weile, ehe sie das alles verarbeiten konnte.

Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte, kamen weitere Überlebende zurück. Diesmal waren es Ash, Ace, Laurie und Jake.

„Hey, wie ist es gelaufen?“, wollte David wissen. „Wer war der Killer?“

„Das Gespenst. Gott, sie ist so nervig“, grummelte Laurie Sie wirkte einfach nur unheimlich frustriert. „Aber zumindest hab ich sie angestochen. Das hat sie davon, wenn sie mich gleich wieder umhaut“, sie setzte sich auf einen weiteren Baumstamm, Ash und Ace setzten sich links von ihr hin, während Jake neben Dwight saß. Die beiden unterhielten sich leise untereinander.

„Was kann das Gespenst?“, wollte Nancy wissen. Gespenster klangen gar nicht gut. Für eine Sekunde schoss ihr ein Bild von Mike in seinem Ghostbuster-Kostüm durch den Kopf.

„Sie ist ein nerviger Killer, kann sich unsichtbar machen und ist unheimlich schnell. Es ist sehr hart, gegen sie anzukommen“, erklärte Ash ihr. „Ich bin übrigens Ash“, setzte er hinzu.

Die anderen drei Neuzugänge stellten sich auch vor. Nancy und Steve taten es ihnen gleich. „Diesmal sind also gleich zwei Neue dazu gekommen“, murmelte Ace vor sich hin. „Seid ihr ein Pärchen?“

„Nein!“, antworten die beiden unisono. Ace zog eine Augenbraue hoch und Nancy stieß die Luft aus. „Nicht mehr“, fügte sie hinzu.

„Hm, dachte ich mir“, meinte Ace lediglich, ehe er aufstand. Ash folgte ihm, sie setzten sich ein wenig abseits der Gruppe auf den Boden und Ace holte einige Spielkarten aus seiner Jackentasche hervor.

Nun saßen sie also einfach um das Feuer herum. Steve starrte in die ewig lodernde Flamme. Sie hatte etwas Hypnotisierendes an sich. Er stieß die Luft aus und plötzlich spürte er, wie etwas ihn rief. Mit ihm erhoben sich Nea, David und Dwight. „Oh, nicht schon wieder“, jammerte Dwight.

„Warte, was passiert hier?“, wollte Steve wissen.

„Wir werden zu einem Trial gerufen“, antwortete Nea einfach. Sie hatte eine Taschenlampe in der Hand. Zudem warf sie ein seltsames Amulett in das Lagerfeuer. Sie bemerkte Steves fragenden Blick. „Eine Opfergabe. Ich will nach Haddonfield“, teilte sie ihm mit.

Steve wusste damit nichts anzufangen, weshalb er einfach nickte. Der Name Haddonfield kam ihm bekannt vor, allerdings konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern woher.

Es brauchte einige Zeit doch der Nebel verschlang sie letztendlich und als Steve seine Augen wieder öffnete, befand er sich in einer städtischen Umgebung. Er befand sich am Ende einer Straße. Er wusste nicht so recht, wohin er jetzt sollte, aber wenn hier ein Killer frei herum lief, wollte er nicht auf offener Straße erwischt werden.

Schnell machte er sich auf die Suche nach Deckung und einem dieser Generatoren. Er konnte schließlich einen im Haus neben ihm hören. Jemand arbeitete bereits daran. Vorsichtig schlich er die Treppen hinauf und in Richtung der Geräusche.

Der Generator, samt Dwight, kam schließlich zum Vorschein. „Hey“, begrüßte, der Brillenträger ihn.

„Hi“, antwortete Steve lediglich, ehe er sich an den Generator setzte. Er versuchte sich auf die Skill Checks zu konzentrieren, doch selbst, als er einen traf, funkte der Generator. Er explodierte allerdings nicht. Verwirrt ließ Steve davon ab.

„Das ist Hex: Ruin“, setzte Dwight an. „Das ist ein Killer-Perk. Hier auf der Karte befinden sich fünf Totems, einige sind erloschen, während mindestens eins davon brennt. Wenn sie brennen heißt dass, der Killer hat ein Hex-Perk dabei. Die sind richtig übel, halt also die Augen danach auf“, erklärte er.

„Ah, verstehe. Aber was muss ich jetzt hier machen? Ich hab doch den Skill Check getroffen“, hakte Steve nach.

„Du musst versuchen Großartige zu treffen, nicht nur Gute. Das ist allerdings ziemlich schwierig, wenn man neu ist, wichtig ist nur, dass du den Skill Check überhaupt triffst, damit du den Killer nicht benachrichtigst.“

„Das kriegt er mit, wenn ich einen nicht treffe?“

„Ja, leider schon. Jetzt versuche bitte weiter zu machen“, wies Dwight ihn an.

Steve tat sein bestes, aber Ruin war gar nicht so einfach. Immer wieder funkte der Generator und der Fortschritt ging zurück. Dwight sah zu ihm. „Mach dir nichts draus. Warum suchst du nicht nach dem Hex-Totem und ich kümmere mich um den Generator? Wenn Ruin aktiv ist, ist es besser, wenn man alleine an einem sitzt, so geht weniger Fortschritt verloren.“

  
Seufzend nickte Steve. „Alles klar. Ich werde danach suchen“, damit entfernte er sich von Dwight und dem Generator und er begab sich nach unten. Er schlich sich hinter dem Haus entlang, auf der Suche nach einem dieser Totems.

Er war gerade an einem weiteren Haus vorbei, als der Herzschlag einsetzte. Er sah Neon aufblitzen. Nea wurde gerade von dem Killer verfolgt. Steve sog die Luft ein, als er eine Gestalt mit einem Schweinekopf erkannte. Diese schlug gerade nach der Überlebenden, doch Nea warf eine der Paletten um. Das Schwein wurde davon getroffen und quiekte auf. Nea blendete den Killer mit ihrer Taschenlampe, ehe sie davon lief.

Schnell ging Steve in die Hocke, denn das Schwein kam nun in seine Richtung. Er wollte auf keinen Fall von ihr gesehen werden. Er hatte Glück, denn der Killer war ganz auf Nea fixiert.

Ein Generator ploppte auf, es war der, an dem Dwight gesessen hatte. Wenige Sekunden später folgte ein weiterer, rechts von ihm, ziemlich am anderen Ende der Karte. Dort war wohl David.

Er beschloss, sich ein wenig in der Mitte umzusehen. Vielleicht war dort das Hex-Totem. Er überquerte die Straße und kam auf ein erleuchtetes Haus mit einem Jack-o’-lantern davor zu. Er betrat es und sah sich ein wenig um. Eine Treppe führte in den ersten Stock, eine andere in den Keller. Er ging zur zweiten Tür des Hauses hinaus und hörte da etwas knistern. Er sah sich genauer um und konnte ein Gebilde aus Totenköpfen erkennen.

Das musste es wohl sein. Er begann damit, an dem Totem zu arbeiten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe er es auseinander gefummelt hatte. Ein lautes Grollen ging durch die gesamte Karte, doch plötzlich hörte er Nea schreien, sie war sofort zu Boden gegangen. War sie zuvor verletzt gewesen? Nein, er hatte keine Benachrichtigung bekommen, dass sie schon einmal getroffen wurde. Was war hier auf einmal los? War das eine Fähigkeit des Killers?

Er dachte sich nichts weiter dabei und ging die Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf. Dort war ebenfalls ein Generator. Er machte sich sofort daran, doch als der erste Skill Check kam, stellte er fest, dass Ruin noch immer aktiv war. War das etwa gar nicht das Totem gewesen? Er vermasselte den Skill Check und der Generator explodierte.

Da ertönte plötzlich ein bedrohliches Knurren und wenige Sekunden später spürte er ein Messer im Rücken. Er schrie auf und ging sofort zu Boden. In der Ferne wurde ein Generator aktiviert.

Der Killer hockte über ihm. Sie zog eine seltsame Apparatur hervor und befestigte sie an seinem Kopf. Das Schwein hob ihn danach auf. Er zappelte instinktiv herum und versuchte, sich aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Sie war relativ klein, das musste doch zu schaffen sein.

Allerdings hatte er keine Zeit, sich frei zu kämpfen, denn das Schwein war bereits im Keller angekommen. Sie hievte ihn von ihrer Schulter auf einen der Haken. Er schrie auf, als ihm das kalte Metall durch die Schulter getrieben wurde.

Das Schwein verließ den Keller nun und machte sich auf die Suche nach neuen Opfern. Steve sah sich um. Er konnte die Auren der anderen Überlebenden sehen. Nea war wieder auf den Beinen und komplett geheilt. Sie suchte gerade einige Boxen ab.

Er sah, wie sich eine Aura auf ihn zu bewegte. Es dauerte noch einige Sekunden, ehe David schließlich auftauchte. „Komm her, runter mit dir“, grummelte er, während er ihn vom Haken rettete. „Und jetzt raus hier, geh hinter das Haus“, wies er ihn an.

Steve nickte und folgte David nach draußen. Solche Schmerzen hatte er noch nie in seinem Leben verspürt, er hatte das Gefühl, er würde wirklich gleich sterben. Hinter dem Haus waren einige Hecken, sie versteckten sich dahinter. „Was war das? Warum ist Nea nach einem Schlag zu Boden gegangen? Bei dem Demogorgon war das nicht so“, wollte Steve wissen.

David begann ihn zu heilen. „Das war Hex: Haunted Ground. Das erlaubt dem Killer, dich für eine kurze Zeit sofort niederzustrecken.“

„Also war das meine Schuld? Ich hab so ein Ding zerbrochen“, murmelte Steve.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Die Totems sehen alle gleich aus. Das ist der Sinn der Sache“, beschwichtigte David ihn. Er war fertig mit Heilen. „Komm, folge mir.“

Ein weiteres Grollen hallte über die Karte. „Hm, das war Ruin“, merkte David an.

„Woher weißt du das?“, fragte Steve überrascht nach.

„Mit der Zeit realisierst du, dass der Entitus dir mitteilt, wenn du ein Fluchtotem oder erschwerte Bedingungen hast. Lass dich einfach davon leiten“, erklärte er. Sie erreichten eine dieser seltsamen Boxen. „Das hier sind die Jigsaw-Boxen. Die Falle auf deinem Kopf wird sich aktivieren, sobald der nächste Generator fertig ist. Du hast nur sehr wenig Zeit, den Schlüssel zu deiner Falle in diesen Boxen zu suchen. Für gewöhnlich sind es vier Boxen. Du solltest dich schnell daran machen, das Ding vom Kopf zu bekommen“, führte David weiter aus.

„Oh, na wenn’s weiter nichts ist“, grummelte Steve. Er steckte seine Hände in die beiden Löcher und suchte nach dem Schlüssel. Nach einigen Momenten begann die kleine Puppe allerdings zu lachen.

„Das ist das Zeichen, dass dein Schlüssel in einer anderen Box ist. Die weißen Auren die du siehst, sind die Boxen. Geh los und such sie ab, ich mache in der Zwischenzeit den nächsten Generator.“

„Und wenn das Schwein kommt?“

„Nein, keine Sorge. Du hast Zeit, Nea wird gerade wieder verfolgt.“

„Was? Woher …“

Der nächste Generator aktivierte sich und der Timer an Steves Falle begann zu ticken. „Keine Zeit jetzt. Mach einfach, sonst explodiert dein Kopf!“

Das hörte sich nicht gut, weshalb Steve sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Box machte. Er sah das Schwein tatsächlich am Ende der Straße hinter Nea her rennen. Nea war verletzt, dennoch hielt sie gut gegen den Killer aus.

Steve erreichte die nächste Box und begann, nach dem Schlüssel zu suchen. Er stöhnte auf, als sich immer wieder spitze Gegenstände in seine Hände bohrten. Doch schließlich fand er etwas. Er griff danach und zog es heraus. Der Schlüssel!

So schnell es ging schloss er die Falle auf und entfernte sie. „Sehr gut, jetzt ein Generator“, murmelte Steve zu sich selbst. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg. In der Zwischenzeit gingen zwei Generatoren kurz hintereinander an. „Holy shit, die Jungs machen echt ernst hier.“

Er fand schließlich einen und setzte sich daran. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, die Maschine zu reparieren. Er war gerade in den letzten Zügen, als Nea mit dem Schwein auf ihn zugesteuert kam. Steve war erschrocken zurückgewichen, was den Generator zum Explodieren brachte.

Das Schwein wandte sich zu ihm, sie steuerte schnell auf ihn zu. „Fuck!“, er rannte weg von ihr. Nea unterdessen versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit des Schweins wieder auf sich zu ziehen, ohne Erfolg.

Der Herzschlag kam immer näher, als der Killer aufholte. Steve fluchte innerlich weiter, er konnte auch nicht einen Zahn zu legen. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde sie ihn gleich niedergestreckt haben!

Er lief an der Seite eines Zauns entlang, das Schwein hatte endlich aufgeholt und schlitzte ihm einmal in den Rücken. Das Adrenalin katapultierte ihn nach vorne und er konnte ein wenig Distanz gewinnen.

Der Generator, an dem er gearbeitet hatte, heulte auf und die Ausgangstore leuchteten kurz. Steve wusste absolute nicht, wohin er rennen sollte. Er hatte einige Haken geschlagen, aber das Schwein war wieder dicht hinter ihm.

Er schrie auf, als das Messer ihn erneut traf. Sein Körper krachte auf den Boden. Er hustete einige Male. Sein Atem ging heftig und sein Herz raste. Würde er jetzt sterben?

Ein lauter Gong ertönte und der Boden bebte kurz. Das Schwein hievte ihn auf die Schulter. Doch ganz plötzlich quiekte sie auf und ließ ihn fallen. Vollkommen verwirrt sah Steve sich um. Nea blendete die Killerin mit einer Taschenlampe. „Lauf!“, brüllte sie ihm zu.

Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Sich die Seite haltend rannte er in Richtung des Ausgangstores. Er sah Dwight und David, die ihm entgegen rannten um ihn und Nea zu blocken. Alle vier erreichten die Tore und liefen hinaus in den Nebel, das Schwein blieb alleine zurück, der Entitus hatte den Weg blockiert. Steve sah zu der Killerin zurück. Er glaubte, dass sich ihre Augen in ihn bohrten.

„Tja, so wird das gemacht“, meinte Nea. Sie schlenderte neben Steve her. Er glaubte, dass sie unter der Maske breit grinste. „Ihr hattet Zeit, Generatoren zu reparieren und ich meinen Spaß mit der Killerin.“

„Hmpf, Spaß … ich hatte nicht wirklich Spaß“, brummte Steve.

„Du gewöhnst dich dran. Der Anfang ist immer schwer, aber hey, du hast zwei Trials überlebt und das obwohl du neu bist“, Nea schlug ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm.

Steve hob die Mundwinkel kurz an. „Schätze du hast recht.“


	3. The Huntress

Sie erreichten das Camp und Steve stellte sofort fest, dass Nancy fehlte. Also war sie auch wieder gerufen worden. Dafür wahren vier neue Gesichter im Camp. Es stellte sich heraus, dass es Claudette Morel, Bill Overbeck, Jeff Johansen und Quentin Smith waren. Meg war ebenso noch im Camp.

„Und Steve? Wie schaut’s aus. Hat Nea dir den Arsch gerettet?“, fragte Meg sogleich, sie saß neben Claudette auf einem Baumstamm.

„Woher weißt du das?“, kam es verwirrt von Steve.

Meg lachte leicht auf. „Nur geraten, aber das ist es, was Nea für gewöhnlich tut. Den Killer herumrennen und dann ihre Flashlight Saves. Deswegen hat sie den Namen ‚Toxic Nea‘ weg“, erklärte sie.

Steve stieß ein ‚ah‘ aus, während er sich neben Meg setzte. „Toxic Nea, huh, ich bin mir sicher, die Killer können dich nicht sonderlich leiden.“

„Haha, wenn sie überhaupt jemanden leiden können. Aber ja, ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich schon jeden Killer mehrere Male fertig gemacht habe“, Nea klickte einige Male mit der Taschenlampe.

Steve schmunzelte ein wenig. Danach sah er sich die anderen Überlebenden an. Ihm fiel auf, das Claudettes Kleidung und sogar ihr Gesicht ziemlich blutig waren. „Hey, warum bist du eigentlich über und über mit Blut beschmiert? Hast du keine neue Kleidung bekommen?“

„Uh, doch, schon. Aber ich mag die bunte Kleidung nicht. Meine Spezialität ist schleichen und sich verstecken. Die Killer finden mich nur sehr schwer, wenn ich dunkle Kleidung trage“, erklärte sie.

„Wow, das funktioniert?“, hakte Steve ungläubig nach.

Bevor Claudette antworten konnte, funkte Meg dazwischen. „Ja! Das funktioniert hervorragend. Wir waren einmal in einem Trial und ich hab an einem Generator gearbeitet und plötzlich schleicht sich Claudette von hinten an mich heran. Sie wollte eigentlich nur an mir vorbei, um an die andere Seite des Generators zu kommen. Ich sehe nur was aus dem Augenwinkel und erschrecke mich so heftig, weil ich glaubte das Schweinchen sei hinter mir. Der Generator ist mir praktisch um die Ohren geflogen!“

„Haha, ich hatte so was Ähnliches! Ich bin verletzt einem der Killer entkommen und verziehe mich gerade in eine Ecke um mich zu heilen, da taucht sie plötzlich wie aus dem nichts auf. Das hat mich mehr erschrocken als je ein Killer es getan hat“, kam es auch von Nea.

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte Claudette nur, sie kratzte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an der Wange.

„Ach, dein Herumschleichen hat uns dafür schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet. Wenn der Killer einen nicht sieht, ist es umso besser“, Meg hatte einen Arm um ihre Schulter gelegt. „Claudette, Dwight, Jake und ich waren die ersten vier Überlebenden hier“, erklärte sie Steve. „Und damals schon war Claudette in dunklen Arealen wie dem MacMillan Estate unschlagbar. Sie hat uns damals so häufig retten können. Und damals wussten wir alle noch nicht, was wir tun sollten, also war es doppelt so schwer.“

„Aber mehr als einmal hab ich durch mein Schleichen auch alle zum Tode verurteilt. Ich hatte damals solche Angst mich schnell zu bewegen, dass ich es manchmal nicht rechtzeitig zum Haken geschafft habe“, Claudette klang niedergeschlagen.

„Aber dann kam ich an und hab dir beigebracht, wie man schnell schleichend von A nach B kommt. Seitdem ist doch alles besser geworden, also Kopf hoch“, warf Nea ein. Claudette lächelte leicht und nickte.

Die anderen begannen Steve einige der Grundlagen zu erklären und vor allem die unterschiedlichen Hex-Perks. David erklärte ihm zudem, wie er ersten erkannt hatte, dass Ruin nun fort war. Und wie man merkte, dass die Besessenheit verfolgt wurde.

Steve war sehr erstaunt über all das. Es gab so viele unterschiedliche Sachen, auf die man achten musste.

Bill und Jeff gingen schließlich die einzelnen Killer mit ihm durch, damit er wusste, worauf er achten musste.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, ehe Nancy und ihr Team zurückkamen. Sofort sprang Steve auf und lief auf sie zu. „Nance, bist du okay?“, wollte er wissen.

Nancy sah nicht ganz so gut aus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wurde getötet“, sie umschlang sich selbst mit den Armen. „Aber nicht am Haken, er hat mich eigenhändig getötet“, nuschelte sie.

„Verdammt, wer war es?“, fragte er.

„Michael Myers“, antwortete Laurie. Steve wandte sich zu ihr um. Den Namen kannte er auf alle Fälle, auch wenn er immer noch nicht darauf kam, woher. „Er ist seit jeher mein Feind. Er hat an Halloween meine Freunde umgebracht“, erklärte sie. „Ich bin eine der wenigen, die eine direkte Verbindung zu einem Killer hat.“

Steve hatte Nancy in den Arm genommen, er rieb ihr vorsichtig über den Rücken. Nancy hatte ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter geborgen. Getötet zu werden fühlte sich schrecklich an. Sie zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper.

„Ich dachte, sie könnten uns nur an den Haken aufhängen“, murmelte Steve, er sah in Lauries Richtung.

„Nein, sie können uns durchaus auch töten. Es gibt Perks dafür, aber auch Opfergaben. Und Michael kann durch bestimmte Gegenstände die er zuvor ausrüstet, ebenfalls aus eigener Hand töten“, erklärte sie monoton.

„Dieser Michael ist ganz schön krass“, Steve sah zu Nancy, die noch immer an ihm lehnte. Vorsichtig führte er sie zu dem Baumstamm zurück, auf dem er bis eben noch gesessen hatte. Meg beobachtete sie dabei. Sie kannte das Gefühl nur zu gut. Es war für sie alle ein Schock gewesen, als die Killer plötzlich angefangen hatten, sie eigenhändig zu töten. Sie war damals die erste gewesen, die einem Memento Mori des Hillbillys zum Opfer gefallen war.

Schon kurze Zeit später wurden Quentin, Nea, David und Tapp zu einem weiteren Trial gerufen. Meg war wieder aufgestanden und in Richtung des Waldes gegangen. Steve fragte sich, was sie dort wohl machte. Allerdings beschloss er, ihr nicht zu folgen. Er hatte keine Lust, in irgendetwas Unangenehmes reinzulaufen.

Ash, Kate, Jake und Feng kamen schließlich auch zurück, nur kurze Zeit später spürte er, wie das Feuer ihn wieder zu sich rief. Zeit für die nächste Runde. Meg kam ebenfalls aus dem Wald zurück. Ah, sie hatte sich umgezogen. Sie trug jetzt auf einmal eine Maske, die ihr gesamtes Gesicht verdeckte. Zudem eine sehr, sehr bunte Jacke und eine leuchtend rote Hose. Auch sie hatte eine Taschenlampe dabei.

Auch Claudette und Bill erhoben sich. Bills Kleidung war ebenfalls sehr blutig. Steve fragte sich, ob das alles sein eigenes Blut war.

Der Nebel verschlang sie wieder und nur kurze Zeit später waren sie in dem nächsten Trial. Diesmal war es eine sehr dunkle Karte. Der Beschreibung der anderen nach, musste es eine Karte des MacMillan Anwesens sein.

Er sah sich kurz um und ging dann in Richtung des großen Gebäudes. Dort würde es hoffentlich gleich einen Generator geben. Er kletterte durch das Fenster und befand sich in einem Gebäude, das einer Gießerei ähnelte. Er suchte auf der unteren Ebene nach einem Generator und fand in einer Ecke auch sogleich einen. Na, das sah doch viel versprechend aus! Er setzte sich erfreut an den Generator. Hoffentlich waren sie schnell hier fertig.

Eine ganze Zeit lang lief es gut für Steve. Er hatte bisher nur wenige Skill Checks gehabt und die drei, die er hatte, hatte er erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Ruin war auch nicht da, was die Sache erleichterte.

Plötzlich hörte er jedoch ein seltsames Singen. Es begann leise und wurde erst nach einigen Sekunden lauter. Steve wusste nicht wieso, aber es bereitete ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er hörte, wie einer der Überlebenden schnell über das Fenster sprang. Sofort ließ er vom Generator ab und versteckte sich hinter einigen Rohren.

Er sah, wie Meg die Treppen hinauf schoss. Sie lief auf die Brücke zu. Sie würde doch nicht dort runterspringen! Da brach sie sich doch die Beine … andererseits kam nun auch die Killerin nach oben. Sie war eine große Frau und sie trug eine Katzenmaske sowie russisch aussehende Kleidung.

Sie war es auch, die hier summte. Warum tat sie das? So wusste man doch, noch bevor der Herzschlag einsetzte, dass sie da war. Steve beobachte von unten, wie sie ein Beil aus ihrem Gürtel zog und es an hob. Meg hingegen ließ sich fallen. Die Jägerin folgte ihr sofort und er sah, wie sie das Beil warf.

Meg war unversehrt geblieben, da sie plötzlich nach der Landung enorm an Tempo zugelegt hatte. Sie rannte nach draußen, nur um einige Zeit später erneut durch das Fenster zu springen, erneut die Treppen nach oben. Die Killerin folgte ihr dabei stur.

Nach dem sie das einige Male wiederholt hatte, lief Meg anscheinend wo anders hin, denn das Gesumme wurde wieder leiser. Steve begab sich zurück zum Generator und nach wenigen Sekunden hatte er ihn fertig.

Er hörte dann allerdings Meg aufschreien und ihre Aura leuchtete rot auf. Sie wurde sofort von der Jägerin aufgesammelt und aufgehängt. Steve war in der Zeit ein wenig auf Megs Standort zugegangen. Er wollte sie retten gehen.

Ein weiterer Generator sprang an, während er wartete, dass das Gesumme verschwand. Doch die Jägerin schien weiterhin in der Nähe zu bleiben. Wie sollte er sie da nur retten gehen? „Hey“, hörte er eine dunkle, raue Stimme. Bill tauchte neben ihm auf. „Sie wird nicht weggehen. Die Jägerin kann Meg überhaupt nicht ab, seit sie sie einmal fünf Generatoren lang über die Karte gejagt hat. Wann immer Meg in einem Trial mit ihr ist, bleibt die Jägerin bei ihr, egal was passiert. Wir müssen das gut spielen, ansonsten haben wir keine Chance, sie vor der zweiten Phase runter zu holen“, erklärte er.

„Wie sollen wir das machen?“, fragte er angespannt.

„Ich muss sie vom Haken holen, es ist wichtig, dass ich es bin und wir gegebenenfalls noch im Terrorradius sind. Dann kann ich Meg ein wenig Zeit leihen. Du musst die Jägerin irgendwie ablenken, zur Not musst du einen Schlag einstecken, sodass ich sie runterholen kann. Das Timing muss aber stimmen, sonst zieht sie dich vom Haken weg“, erklärte Bill. „Täusche einige Male an, dass du Meg runter holen willst, aber lass schnell wieder los. Wenn sie dich getroffen hat, rennst du weg. Das gibt dir einen Vorsprung und mir Zeit, sie zu retten.“

Steve nickte. „Okay, verstanden.“

„Du gehst von links auf sie zu, während ich mich von rechts anschleiche. Achte nur auf die Beile. Sie muss dich unbedingt mit ihrer Axt treffen, andernfalls wird es nicht klappen“ damit machte sich Bill auf den Weg zur rechten Seite.

Steve pirschte sich von links an. Er sah, dass die Jägerin direkt vor Meg stand und sie anstarrte. Er atmete tief durch und ging nun auf Meg zu. Diese sah zu ihm, verhielt sich allerdings so still es eben ging. Sie schaffte es trotzdem nicht, einige Schmerzenslaute zu unterdrücken.

Die Jägerin schien es nicht einmal sonderlich zu interessieren, dass Steve nun dort war, sie starrte wie hypnotisiert Meg an.

Steve griff nach Meg und versuchte sie runter zu heben, doch die Jägerin trat näher und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sofort ließ er los und wich zurück. Wie Bill es ihm gesagt hatte, versuchte er diese Taktik einige Male.

Schließlich schien es der Jägerin aber zu reichen. Sie schlug mit der Axt nach ihm und Steve schrie unter Schmerzen auf. Adrenalin rauschte durch seinen Körper und er rannte davon. Er bemerkte im Augenwinkel, wie die rote Silhouette von Meg verschwand, als Bill sie vom Haken holte. Er blieb stehen und hockte sich hinter einen Stein, er wollte sehen, was passierte.

Die Jägerin versuchte diesmal Bill zu erwischen, doch Meg sprang verletzt dazwischen. Sie wurde ebenfalls nach vorne katapultiert und konnte so entkommen. Bill rannte unterdessen weg. Die Jägerin zog ein Beil und traf Bill damit. Auch er entkam der Situation mehr oder weniger unbeschadet.

Nachdem der Killer fort war, schleppte sich Steve weiter, auf der Suche nach einem anderen Generator. In der Zwischenzeit war der dritte repariert worden. Er ging auf die Aura des Generators zu, vielleicht war der Überlebende noch immer in der Nähe.

„Pst, Steve!“, rief da plötzlich eine Stimme. Sekunden später tauchte Claudette aus den Schatten auf.

„Woah“, stieß Steve erschrocken aus, er sprang einige Schritte zurück.

„Keine Angst! Ich bins nur, Claudette“, wisperte sie ihm zu und winkte ihn in den Schatten. „Lass mich dich heilen.“

Das musste sie ihm nicht zweimal sagen. Sofort folgte er ihr und er war überrascht, wie schnell sie ihn verarzten konnte. „Komm, ein weiterer Generator ist in der Killerhütte. Arbeiten wir daran“, sie deutete in die Richtung, in die er unterwegs gewesen war.

Ein weiterer Generator ploppte auf. „Zumindest geht es voran. Meg und Bill sind auch bereits geheilt“, teilte Claudette ihm mit.

„Wie wisst ihr das nur?“, hakte Steve nach. Er hatte keine Ahnung was mit den anderen los war.

„Wie David ersten sagte, du wirst irgendwann lernen, das zu erfühlen. Ich sehe zudem die Auren von verletzten Überlebenden in einem bestimmten Radius“, erklärte Claudette.

Sie hatten die Killerhütte erreicht und machten sich daran, den letzten Generator fertig zu bekommen. Steve konzentrierte sich jetzt noch einmal ganz darauf, keine Fehler zu machen. So passierte es, dass der letzte Generator fertig wurde, in dem Moment in dem Meg erneut vor der Jägerin floh. Sie wurde von der großen Axt getroffen und sie ging sofort zu Boden.

Claudette schauderte. „Das ist gar nicht gut. Ich dachte mir schon, dass sie NOED dabei hat“, ihre Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Sie versuchte ein Zittern zu unterdrücken.

„No one escapes death“, murmelte Steve vor sich hin, als er sich das Hex-Perk in Erinnerung rief. „Was machen wir jetzt?“, wollte er wissen. „Wir können sie ja nicht einfach so hier lassen.“

„Wir versuchen, sie zu retten, aber mit NOED ist es schwierig“, Claudette sah angespannt aus.

Meg wurde erneut aufgehakt und ihr Schrei ging Steve durch Mark und Bein. „Ich gehe schon mal in die Richtung, vielleicht ergibt sich ja eine Möglichkeit“, murmelte er. Claudette nickte und lief entgegengesetzt zu ihm davon. Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Totem.

Die Jägerin lief in Kreisen um Meg herum. Sie stand nicht mehr direkt davor, allerdings war sie immer noch nah genug, um schnell zuschlagen zu können.

Ein Grollen hallte über das Feld, war das NOED? Steve hoffte es. Die Jägerin holte aus und warf ein Beil in die Richtung, in der das Totem war. In der Ferne konnte er Claudette aufschreien hören.

Bill kam in seine Richtung. „Junge, wir machen das gleiche Manöver wie vorhin. Claudette wird die Ausgänge öffnen. Begib dich zu dem hinter der Gießerei, sobald du getroffen wurdest.

„Alles klar, lass sie uns retten!“, damit begab sich Steve in Richtung von Meg. Bill blieb weiter zurück diesmal.

Steve hatte Meg erreicht und griff nach ihr. Die Jägerin hob ihren Arm, ein Beil in der Hand und warf es zielsicher auf Steve. Er wurde davon getroffen und ließ Meg los. Wie Bill es ihm gesagt hatte rannte er in Richtung des Gebäudes. Ein weiteres Grollen ertönte, als der Kollaps startete.

Allerdings machte er kehrt und wartete hinter einigen Kisten, er wollte sehen, ob Bill es tatsächlich schaffte. „Hey!“, rief Claudette. „Lass dich heilen!“

Steve, der erneut einen halben Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte, duckte sich, sodass Claudette ihn heilen konnte. Nebenbei beobachtete er das Geschehen.

Bill war getroffen worden, dennoch hatte er es geschafft, Meg zu retten. Sie liefen nun in Richtung des Lagerhauses. Die Jägerin hatte ein Beil erhoben. Meg versuchte hinter Bill zu laufen, doch die Jägerin zielte zu gut und Bill ging zu Boden. Steve konnte Meg „Nein!“ schreien hören.

Sie rannte zu dem Fenster in der Gießerei und sprang hindurch in Richtung des Ausgangs. „Ich versuche Bill zu retten!“, Steve sprang auf und lief in Richtung von Bill. Die Jägerin hatte sich gerade neue Beile geholt. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht aufgehoben.

Er versuchte sein Bestes ihn zu heilen, aber ohne Erfolg, denn prompt hatte er ein Beil im Rücken. Er rannte ebenfalls in Richtung des Fensters und sprang schnell hindurch. Er lief zurück zum Ausgangstor, dort waren Claudette und Meg. Schnell half er dabei, Meg zu heilen. Danach wurde er von Claudette geheilt, Meg rannte bereits wieder in Richtung Bill, der gerade angehakt wurde.

„Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, dich zu heilen“, murmelte Claudette. Der zweite Gong war bereits ertönt, sie würde es nicht schaffen, ihn zu heilen und dann noch einmal quer über die Karte zu Bill zu laufen. „Ich gehe und hole ihn. Du wartest hier!“

Damit machte sie sich auf und davon. Meg wurde in der Zwischenzeit erneut von der Jägerin getroffen. Sie rannte zum Ausgang zurück und lief unruhig davor herum. „Komm schon“, murmelte sie. Sie atmete erleichtert auf, als Bills Aura verschwand.

„Claudette hat es geschafft!“, sie seufzte erleichtert. „Und sie hat geliehene Zeit, es müsste gut werden. Der zweite Ausgang ist auch schon offen. Sie können rauskommen“, sie hatte ihre linke Hand zur Faust geballt. Der dritte Gong war ertönt doch gleichzeitig hallte Bills Schrei über das Areal. Er war erneut zu Boden gegangen und Claudette war auch verletzt worden.

„Verdammt!“, stieß Meg aus, sie rannte in Richtung Bill, doch sie konnte auch nicht mehr viel machen. Sie sah, wie Bill auf das Ausgangstor zukrabbelte. Sie wusste, dass er im Notfall der Jägerin einen Schlag verpassen konnte. Sie hoffte nur, dass die Jägerin blöd genug war, ihn jetzt aufzuheben.

Claudette musste das Trial verlassen, denn die Jägerin warf Beile nach ihr. Der Boden bebte unter Megs Füßen, sie sah zu, wie Bill sich in den Bereich des Ausgangstores schleifte.

„Meg! Wir müssen hier raus!“, rief Steve. Meg zischte auf und machte kehrt. Sie packte Steves Arm und zog ihn mit nach draußen.

„Verdammter Mist. Wäre ich ein wenig schneller gewesen, dann hätte mich das Beil getroffen“, knurrte sie. Sie wartete draußen im Nebel darauf, dass Bill hindurch gekrochen kam, allerdings konnte man noch leise seinen Schrei vernehmen und die Energiewelle der Opferung hallte im Nebel wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Das Ende ist aus einem meiner Matches gewesen. Auch wenn nicht Steve und Claudia sondern Laurie und Jake dabei waren - und ich Meg gespielt habe)


	4. The Memorial Institute

Die Rückkehr zum Lagerfeuer war diesmal nicht ganz so fröhlich. Claudette, Meg und Steve kamen etwas früher an. Bill musste erst einmal wieder ‚hergestellt‘ werden. „Verdammt, wir haben versagt“, murmelte Steve.

„Das passiert nun einmal. Es funktioniert in den seltensten Fällen, dass alle überleben. Deine ersten zwei Trials waren eine Ausnahme“, murmelte Meg. Sie hatte ihre Maske abgezogen und war aus der Jacke geschlüpft. „Es musste auch ausgerechnet die Jägerin sein …“

Nea, Feng und Kate saßen noch am Lagerfeuer, der Rest war wieder verschwunden. „Oh, anscheinend hat es Bill erwischt“, nuschelte Feng, sie saß in der Mitte der beiden, sie war ein wenig an Nea angelehnt.

„Ja, leider. Auf den letzten paar Metern“, antwortete Meg. Sie klang nach wie vor frustriert. Zusammen mit Claudette setzte sie sich auf den Baumstamm direkt gegenüber. Steve folgte ihr etwas unschlüssig. Es war wahrscheinlich egal, wo er saß.

Kurz nachdem er sich hingesetzt hatte, tauchte auch Bill auf. „Tja, das war wohl nichts“, brummte er. „Aber zumindest hast du es rausgeschafft, Meg“, grummelte er mir rauer Stimme.

„Dank dir, Bill. Sorry, dass wir dich zurück lassen mussten“, entschuldigte sie sich.

„Schon okay, die Zeit war zu knapp. Es wäre eine Schande gewesen, wenn ihr alle noch draufgegangen wärt“, versuchte er die anderen aufzumuntern. Mit wenig Erfolg.

Steve starrte Bill einige Zeit an, ehe er den Blick zum Feuer wandte, er fragte sich, wie es war, geopfert zu werden. Wie es war, zurück zu kommen. Es stimmte, er hatte bisher sehr viel Glück gehabt, dass immer jemand da war, der wusste, was zu tun war. Was würde passieren, wenn das einmal nicht der Fall war? Wenn neue Überlebende ankamen so wie Nancy und er. Dann würde er sie anführen müssen, damit sie das überlebten!

Er hatte so sehr auf das Feuer gestarrt, dass er gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass Meg ihn angestoßen hatte. „Hey, Erde an Steve“, meinte sie.

Er sah überrascht auf. „Was?“ Er sah sich verwirrt um.

Meg schmunzelte. „Du warst ziemlich tief in Gedanken“, merkte sie an. „Kate will uns was vorspielen. Sie holt nur ihre Gitarre.“

„Uh, ja, ich hab über die Situation hier nachgedacht“, er deutete mit der linken Hand auf seine Umgebung. „Und sie hat eine Gitarre hier?“

„Hm-m, hat sie. Allerdings spielt sie nur ab und zu mal. Und ja, es ist eine ganze Menge zu verarbeiten.“

Da kam Kate zurück, sie setzte sich mit der Gitarre auf den Baumstamm zurück, sie musste sie erst einmal ein wenig stimmen, ehe sie anfangen konnte zu spielen. Wenig später hallte sanfte Musik über den Platz.

Steve fühlte, wie seine Angespanntheit ein wenig nachließ. Er atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Er lauschte der Musik und sein Kopf war dabei wie leer gefegt. All seine wirren Gedanken waren für den Moment fort. Er öffnete die Augen als er spürte, wie etwas seinen Arm berührte.

Meg hatte sich gegen ihn gelehnt, ihr Kopf lag auf seiner Schulter. Sie hatte sich seitlich gedreht und ihre Beine lagen auf Claudettes Schoß. „Hm-mm, Claudette, deine Hände sind magisch“, murmelte Meg. Claudette schien ihre Beine zu massieren und mit einer Salbe einzureiben.

Claudette kicherte leicht. „Danke. Ich gebe mein bestes. Im Übrigen ist das eine neue Salbe. Ich habe einige neue Kräuter gefunden. Ich hab es eine Weile an mir getestet und es hat gut funktioniert. Sag mir später, ob du einen unterschied spürst.“

„Klar, mach ich“, antwortete Meg, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sich vollkommen zu entspannen. Steve stieß die Luft aus und ließ sie gegen seine Schulter gelehnt. Es war ein wenig seltsam, aber er sagte nichts dagegen. Seit Nancy mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, hatte er niemanden mehr gehabt, den er so nah an sich ran gelassen hatte – auch wenn er immer auf der Suche gewesen war. Das Meg sich einfach mal so gegen ihn lehnte war ungewohnt.

Nach einiger Zeit wurde er allerdings aus dieser Situation ‚erlöst‘, denn ein weiteres Trial startete für ihn. Meg lehnte sich vor, um ihn aufstehen zu lassen. Zusammen mit Feng, Kate und Nea trat er an das Lagerfeuer. „Viel Erfolg“, meinte Meg, sie winkte der Gruppe.

Steve sah zu Nea – die immer noch mit pinken Haaren und in Neon-Klamotten gekleidet war, dann zu Feng – die noch immer blaue Haare und ebenfalls Kleidung mit Neon-Streifen trug – und zum Schluss zu Kate. Deren Haare waren plötzlich ganz anders, zuvor waren es noch goldene Locken gewesen, nun waren sie mehr silbern und sie hatte sie auf einer Seite sehr kurz, fast abrasiert, die linke Seite war nach wie vor lang. Zudem trug sie Lederkleidung. Sie sah aus wie eine Bikerin. „Wie hast du deine Haare so schnell anders gekriegt?“, wollte Steve perplex wissen.

„Vorstellungskraft. Du kannst deine Klamotten umziehen, indem du es dir vorstellst, vorausgesetzt du hast zuvor welche bekommen“, antwortete die Sängerin. Steve sah sie ungläubig an. Er hatte in der letzten Zeit viel Unglaubliches gesehen, aber das …

Zum Glück wurde der Nebel dichter und er musste nicht mehr darüber nachdenken.

Als sich der Nebel wieder lichtete, befand er sich nicht in einem freien Areal. Er war in einer Art Krankenhaus. Die anderen waren nirgendwo zu sehen, weshalb er sich auf die Suche nach dem ersten Generator machte. Er konnte nicht sagen wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich mehr als unwohl, als ob ihn jemand beobachten würde.

Er schlich geduckt durch die Gänge des Instituts, so war er zwar langsamer, aber er wollte diesmal lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er zuckte zusammen als er glaubte etwas hinter sich zu hören. Schnell drehte er sich um, doch da war nichts.

Steve stieß die Luft aus und wandte sich nach vorne um. Doch da stieß er in jemanden. Eine schwarze gekleidete Gestalt mit einer weißen Maske starrte ihn an. Ein lauter Schrei entfuhr Steve und er sprang auf. Der Killer tat es ihm gleich und traf ihn direkt einmal mit dem Messer. „Verdammte Scheiße!“, schrie Steve auf, als er durch die engen Korridore rannte. Er sprang durch ein Fenster und erreichte eine Palette, keuchend wartete er, sich umsehend ob der Killer hinter ihm herkam.

Allerdings hatte er nicht einmal die Zeit zu reagieren. Der Killer tauchte hinter ihm auf und rammte ihm das Messer in den Rücken. Mit einem Schrei ging Steve zu Boden. Er hörte, wie der Killer hinter ihm leicht auflachte. Danach wurde er gegriffen und auf seine Schulter gehievt.

Der Killer brachte ihm zum nächsten Haken und ihm entfuhr erneut ein Schrei, als sich kaltes Metall durch seine Schulter bohrte.

Der Terrorradius verschwand relativ schnell, so weit konnte Ghostface doch noch gar nicht weg sein. Es brauchte einen Moment, bis Steve sich daran erinnerte, was Ghostfaces Fähigkeit war. Er konnte sich einhüllen und somit seinen Terrorradius verdecken. Schöner Mist hier.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, aber schließlich kam Feng an und hob ihn vom Haken. „Komm mit“, meinte sie, während sie ihn in einen der Räume zog um ihn zu heilen. „Ich hab dich schreien hören. Das bedeutet wohl, Ghostface ist hier“, mutmaßte sie.

„Oh ja, es war Ghostface. Ich bin voll in ihn rein gelaufen“, nuschelte Steve.

Feng lachte leicht auf. „Keine Sorge, das ist uns allen passiert.“ Sie hatte ihn fertig verarztet und winkte ihn hinter sich her. „Mein Generator ist da drüben, machen wir den schnell fertig.“

„Okay.“ Steve folgte Feng und setzte sich gemeinsam mit ihr an den Generator. Zu zweit dauerte es auch gar nicht mehr lang, bis dieser fertig war.

„Wir sollten vielleicht den Generator in der Mitte fertig machen. Sonst könnten wir nachher Probleme bekommen. Ghostface ist einer der wenigen Killer, die nicht auf Neas Lockungsversuche reinfallen. Unsere beste Chance ist es, die Generatoren so schnell wie möglich fertig zu machen“, erklärte sie.

„Alles klar, das klingt nach einem Plan“, sprach Steve. In dem Moment ging Nea mit einem Schrei zu Boden. „Oh shit!“

„Ich gehe und rette sie. Du gehst zum nächsten Generator. Mach keine Fehler oder Ghostface ist dir sofort auf den Fersen!“, warnte sie, während sie los rannte.

„Ja, klar … nur keinen Druck!“, Steve stieß die Luft aus. Ganz großartig … Umgehend machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem Mittel-Generator. In der Ferne konnte er Nea schreien hören, als sie aufgehakt wurde.

Ihre Aura verschwand allerdings relativ schnell wieder, dafür wurde allerdings Kate niedergestreckt. Dieser Ghostface war ziemlich schnell darin, Leute zu Fall zu bringen. Er wusste jetzt schon, dass dieser Killer nichts für ihn war.

Er hatte den Generator schließlich gefunden und machte sich gleich daran, ihn zu reparieren. Er bekam nur nebenbei mit, dass Kate ebenfalls gerettet war und das ein weiterer Generator angesprungen war. Er war so sehr auf seine Aufgabe konzentriert, dass er dummerweise nicht mitbekam, das Ghostface direkt hinter ihm aufgetaucht war.

Steve stieß erneut einen Schrei aus, als Ghostface ihn vom Generator zog und ihn auf den Haken, direkt daneben verfrachtete. Die Dornen des Entitus materialisierten sich und Steve war damit beschäftigt, dagegen anzukämpfen. Ghostface starrte ihn noch immer einige Zeit an, wieder hörte er ein gedämpftes Lachen.

Danach verschwand der Killer wieder. Steve mochte ihn überhaupt nicht! Jumpscares waren so gar nicht sein Ding. Er hoffte einfach nur, dass diese Runde schnell vorbei war. Nea kam zu ihm geeilt und rette ihn vom Haken. „Oh Mann, du hast echt kein Glück heute …“, murmelte sie. Sie wollte gerade anfangen ihn zu heilen, doch da rannte Kate verletzt in den Raum. „Shit! Lauf!“

Ghostface war direkt hinter Kate und streckte sie nieder. Ohne sie aufzuheben machte er sofort weiter Jagd auf Steve und Nea. Er schaffte es, Nea einmal zu erwischen, ehe er hinter Steve her rannte.

Steve hatte nicht wirklich Zeit etwas zu machen, er versuchte noch durch ein Fenster zu springen, allerdings hatte er nicht genug Anlauf um schnell darüber zu kommen. Ghostface schnappte ihn direkt vom Fenster. Auch wenn Steve noch einige Male zappelte und versuchte freizukommen, so brachte es nichts, denn der Haken war ja gleich neben ihm. Zum dritten Mal in dieser Runde wurde er aufgehakt. Der Entitus stieß seinen großen Dorn direkt in ihn. Eine zweite bohrte sich durch seinen Rücken und Steve wurde in den Himmel gehoben. Alles um ihn herum wurde in Schwärze gehüllt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genau das gleiche ist mir passiert, als Ghostface gerade rauskam. Ich hatte hinter mich geguckt und drehe die Kamera und plötzlich ist da Ghostface. Ich hab noch nie so geschrien gehabt. Der Freund, mit dem ich gespielt habe, musste so lachen. xD Die ganze Runde über war ich so verängstigt gewesen xD


	5. Thoughts

Steve schwebte für einige Zeit in absoluter Dunkelheit. Er hatte keine Schmerzen, das war schon einmal gut, aber dennoch war es beängstigend. Er fühlte absolut gar nichts. Er glaubte nicht einmal zu atmen. Er befand sich in absoluter Leere.

Sein Zeitgefühl war nichtexistent. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er hier so rum schwebte. Allerdings wollte er nicht, dass es noch länger andauerte. Es war beängstigend. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und hoffte, dass es rum gehen würde.

Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit allerdings, merkte er eine Veränderung. Langsam kehrten Gefühle in seinen Körper zurück. Er sog die Luft ein und öffnete die Augen. Er befand sich im Nebel. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Camp zurück.

Diesmal waren mehrere Leute am Lagerfeuer. So weit er sehen konnte, waren nur zwei Gruppen nicht anwesend. Ihm taten die Leute, die sofort von einem Trial ins Nächste mussten, unheimlich leid. Aber da konnte wohl niemand was machen.

Jeff, Jane, Nancy, David, Jake, Ace und Adam befanden sich noch im Camp, Nea, Kate und Feng waren noch nicht zurück. Wahrscheinlich mussten sie auch noch ‚wiederhergestellt‘ werden.

„Steve!“, rief Nancy, diesmal war sie es, die auf ihn zugelaufen kam. „Wie war es?“, wollte sie wissen.

Steve stieß die Luft aus. „Bescheiden. Wir hatten Ghostface. Ich bin als Erster gestorben, deswegen weiß ich nicht, was mit den anderen ist“, er stieß die Luft aus. Nancy legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. Sie sah ihn mitfühlend an. Er lächelte ihr kurz beruhigend zu, als Zeichen, dass er okay sein würde.

In Wirklichkeit wusste er nicht, ob er okay war. Oder jemals wieder sein würde. Immerhin waren sie hier gefangen. Das war garantiert nicht sein letzter Tod gewesen. Die anderen hatten gesagt, dass sie schon so häufig gestorben waren … er fragte sich, wie oft man sterben musste, um den Verstand zu verlieren.

Zusammen mit Nancy setzte er sich neben Jake auf den Baumstamm. Dieser stocherte mit einem Ast im Lagerfeuer herum, sagte allerdings nichts.

„Welche Karte hattet ihr?“, fragte David.

Steve sah zu ihm auf. „Das Krankenhaus. Léry’s war das, richtig?“

„Ahhh, Ghostface auf der Karte ist unheimlich“, Jane grimassierte. „Er hat mich einmal so erschreckt …“, sie stieß die Luft aus.

„Mich auch. Ich bin voll in ihn rein gelaufen“, Steve hatte seinen Kopf in die Hand gestützt.

„Ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, da war Michael der unheimlichste Killer, einfach weil er kaum einen Terrorradius hatte, aber Ghostface ist auf einem ganz anderen Level“, seufzte Ace.

„Und ich kann mich noch an Zeiten erinnern, da war der Geist der unheimlichste Killer“, fügte Jake hinzu. „Lang ist’s her.“

„Wie lang bist du schon hier? Meg sagte, du seist einer der ersten Überlebenden gewesen“, wollte Steve wissen.

„Ja, ich war Teil der ersten Gruppe“, bestätigte Jake. „Wie lange das aber her ist, weiß ich nicht. Wir haben hier nicht wirklich die Zeit im Blick“, setzte er hinzu. Steve nickte lediglich.

Da kamen auch endlich Nea, Kate und Feng zurück. „Puh, das war vielleicht eine Katastrophe“, murmelte Feng. „Dich hat’s ja diesmal ganz schön erwischt, was Steve?“

„Hm-m, Ghostface war aber auch zu gruselig“, wiederholte er.

„Ja, das hat man an deinen Schreien gehört“, murmelte Nea.

„Ach komm, Nea. Ich kann mich noch dran erinnern, als du Ghostface zum ersten Mal begegnet bist“, meinte David. „Er hat direkt hinter dir gesessen, während du den Generator gemacht hast und kurz bevor er fertig war, hat er dich weggezogen. Du hast ebenfalls sehr heftig geschrien. Hinterher meintest du, dass du dir fast in die Hosen gemacht hättest.“

„Tch, das Gleiche kann man auch über dich sagen. Ich weiß noch als du das erste Mal das Gespenst hattest. Du konntest nicht mit ihrem Phasing umgehen jedes Mal hast du geschrien wie ein kleines Mädchen!“, sie war auf ihn zu getreten und rieb sich mit den Fäusten stichelnd über die Augen.

„Dafür hab ich noch nie einen Killer mit einem Überlebenden verwechselt. Oder darf ich dich an die Legion erinnern? Du bist so zielstrebig auf sie zugelaufen und dann war das Geheule groß, als es doch der Killer war.“

„Mag sein, aber dafür wurdest du von der kleinen Pinkhaarigen umgehauen, die knapp halb so groß ist wie du. Ha! Du wurdest von einem kleinen Teenager-Mädchen fertig gemacht!“, schoss sie zurück.

Nancy sah verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und her. „Uh, was ist denn jetzt los?“, wollte sie wissen. „Warum streiten sie?“

Ace winkte ab. „Ignorier sie einfach“, meinte er. „Die sexuelle Spannung ist mal wieder zu groß!“, fügte er lauter hinzu.

David und Nea drehten sich zu ihm um. „Fuck off!“, brummte Nea in seine Richtung. Während von David ein: „Halt die Klappe“, kam.

„Wie wär’s wenn ihr beide Mal Spazieren geht. Streit im Camp brauchen wir nicht“, merkte Adam an.

Nea blies die Wangen auf, sie hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt. Sie starrte erst Ace und dann Adam nieder. Schließlich knurrte sie allerdings auf und ging in Richtung des Waldes. Am Rande blieb sie stehen und sah zu David zurück. „Was ist? Komm endlich!“, fauchte sie. David grummelte etwas vor sich hin, ehe er aufstand und ihr hinterher ging.

Steve hatte die Stirn gerunzelt, als er das Schauspiel beobachtet hatte. Danach saßen sie einfach schweigend am Feuer. Ace, Adam und Jeff spielten weiter abseits ein Kartenspiel, Feng und Kate saßen nebeneinander, Feng schien zu schlafen. Jane saß für sich am Feuer und betrachtete ihre Nägel und Jake war irgendwann aufgestanden und ebenfalls in den Wald gegangen. Allerdings in eine andere Richtung als David und Nea.

Nancy hatte sich wieder an ihn gelehnt, auch ihr fielen die Augen zu. Er legte einen Arm um sie. Es war zwar ein wenig seltsam für ihn, in anbetracht dessen, dass sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte und eigentlich mit Jonathan zusammen war, aber andererseits war es auch beruhigend für ihn. Er konnte seinen Tod dadurch vergessen.

Auch er war am Eindösen, als Laurie, Meg, Claudette und Bill zurückkamen. Sie wirkten eher entspannt, weshalb Steve davon ausging, dass sie das Trial überstanden hatten.

Meg setzte sich zusammen mit Claudette zu Jane auf den Baumstamm. Bill gesellte sich zu den Kartenspielern und Laurie nahm neben Feng und Kate platz. Die Frauengruppen unterhielten sich leise, zumindest konnte Steve sie über das Knistern des Feuers hinweg nicht verstehen.

Zu seiner Überraschung kamen auch Dwight, Tapp, Ash und Quentin zurück. Somit waren diesmal alle am Lagerfeuer. Er sah zu Quentin, der neben ihm Platz nahm. „Diesmal sind ja alle da. Startet denn kein neues Trial?“, wollte er wissen.

Quentin sah in seine Richtung. „Nein, es ist wohl ‚Sonntag‘“, murmelte er. „Auch wenn wir nicht wirklich eine Zeitvorstellung haben, kommt es ab und zu vor, dass der Entitus uns eine Pause gönnt. Das nennen wir dann ‚Sonntag‘“, erklärte er.

„Oh, macht Sinn“, nuschelte Steve. Er war recht froh, dass es jetzt eine kleine Pause gab. Er musste erst einmal neue Kräfte sammeln. Er war ziemlich ausgelaugt und das nach nur vier Trials. Ob sie in einer kompletten Woche wohl sechs Trials abschließen mussten? Hatte man immer nur ein Trial pro Tag oder war es möglich doch mehrere zu bekommen? Er beschloss, von nun an zu zählen, bis es wieder ‚Sonntag‘ war.

Quentin neben ihm döste immer wieder ein, er hatte seinen Kopf in die Handfläche gestützt. Doch immer und immer wieder schreckte er aus dem Schlaf auf – und das mit ziemlich ruckartigen Bewegungen. Einmal passierte es, dass Steve – der ebenfalls mehr im Halbschlaf war – sich so heftig erschreckte, dass er glaubte, sein Herz bliebe stehen.

Nancy neben ihm war mittlerweile wieder wach, das Rumgezappel hatte sie geweckt. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte sich zu Feng und Kate gesetzt. Steve blieb noch eine Weile auf seinem Baumstamm sitzen, ehe es ihm zu langweilig wurde. Er beschloss auch ein wenig Spazieren zu gehen.

Er stand auf und steuerte in Richtung Wald zu. Er wusste nicht wirklich in welche Richtung er gehen sollte, so weit er wusste, war es auch egal, man kam eh immer wieder am Lagerfeuer raus.

Seine Gedanken wanderten umher, er dachte an seine Eltern und Freunde zurück in Hawkins. Verging die Zeit für sie normal? Würden sie ihn als vermisst melden? Und Nancy auch? Bestimmt waren Nancys Eltern krank vor Sorge.

Ob seine es überhaupt schon mitbekommen hatten? Sie waren in der letzten Zeit wieder unterwegs gewesen. Er fragte sich, was die anderen Leute wohl dachten, wenn heraus kam, dass Nancy und er verschwunden waren. Würden sie davon ausgehen, dass sie tatsächlich entführt worden waren? Oder würde man annehmen sie seien zusammen durchgebrannt?

Er fragte sich, was die Kinder machen würden. Er kannte ja ihre Abenteuerlust. Würden sie versuchen, sie zu finden? Könnten sie es mit Els Hilfe schaffen? Er stieß die Luft aus. Immerhin hatte El unheimlich viele Fähigkeiten. Sie hatte das Tor zur Upside-Down-Welt geöffnet. Sie hatte dort Kontakt mit Will aufnehmen können. Ob sie auch hierher funken könnte? Er hoffte es irgendwie.

Aber was könnte die Party schon ausrichten? So weit er mitbekommen hatte, war der Entitus nichts von dieser Welt. Zumindest vermuteten das die anderen. Wie sollte eine Horde von Kindern sie hier rausholen?

Seine Gedanken kreisten immer weiter um diese Idee. Er hoffte inständig, dass El sie irgendwie erreichen konnte. Dass sie sehen würde, in was für einer Lage sie waren. Das sie nicht zusammen durchgebrannt waren, sondern ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten steckten.

Ob sie nicht doch irgendwie einen Weg finden konnten, sie hier rauszuholen? Und nicht nur Nancy und ihn, die anderen auch. Immerhin war El mächtig genug gewesen, ein Tor zu öffnen, das in eine andere Welt führte. Also müsste sie es doch noch einmal schaffen?

Steve hatte bei all den wirren Gedanken überhaupt nicht gemerkt, dass er stehen geblieben war. Er hatte sich gegen einen Baum gelehnt und war daran runter gerutscht. Er hatte die Knie angewinkelt, die Arme lose darauf gelegt. Er kaute auf seinem Daumennagel herum.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er gar nicht merkte, das Meg neben ihm aufgetaucht war. Er schreckte heftig zusammen und stieß einen Schrei aus, als sie ihre Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er drehte sich schwer atmend in ihre Richtung um. „Meine Güte, bist du verrückt?“, fuhr er sie an.

Meg lachte auf. „Sorry. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so tief in Gedanken versunken bist“, sie hockte seitlich neben ihm.

„Was machst du hier?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, dafür dass er in letzter Zeit so schreckhaft war. Wobei es bei all den Ereignissen wohl kaum verwunderlich war.

Sein Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich war nur joggen. Laufen hilft mir, den Kopf frei zu kriegen und Energie loszuwerden“, erklärte sie. „Dann hab ich dich hier sitzen sehen. Dachte schon du hättest einen Zusammenbruch“, führte sie weiter aus.

„Hm, nein. Es geht. Ich war nur in Gedanken versunken“, murmelte er.

„Woran hast du gedacht?“, Meg setzte sich im Schneidersitz neben ihn. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Zuhause“, setzte er an, in die Ferne starrend. „Meine Freunde. Eltern … Was sie wohl denken, wo Nancy und ich hin sind … So was halt.“

Meg nickte verständnisvoll. „So ging es uns allen am Anfang. Mit der Zeit wird es weniger. Auch wenn die Sehnsucht nach dem normalen Leben niemals vergeht.“

„Wie lange hat es gedauert, bis du dich damit abgefunden hast?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er sah zu ihr.

Sie schob die Unterlippe vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eine ganze Weile. Vielleicht zwanzig – dreißig Trials. Für Jake war es wohl am leichtesten. Er hat schon vorher in der Wildnis gehaust. Kam nie gut mit anderen klar. Claudette und Dwight waren noch härter davon betroffen als ich. Sie sind beide zu gut für diesen Ort“, Meg schnaubte auf.

„Alle sind zu gut für diesen Ort. Niemand sollte an so einem Ort hier sein“, nuschelte Steve.

„Da hast du recht. Aber manche verdienen es noch weniger als andere“, sie seufzte und stand dann auf. „Kommst du mit zurück?“

Steve nickte. „Ja, wird wohl Zeit, glaube ich“, er erhob sich ebenfalls und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in Richtung Lagerfeuer.

Als sie zurück waren bemerkte er, dass David und Nea, sowie Jake ebenfalls wieder im Camp waren. David war etwas weiter abseits und machte Sit-ups. Nea saß bei Kate am Feuer und unterhielt sich, während Jake etwas abseits an einen Baum lehnte. Dwight war an ihn gelehnt und schien zu schlafen.

Steve setzte sich auf den Baumstamm, auf dem er zuvor gesessen hatte, er starrte weiterhin ins Feuer. Quentin lag hinter dem Baumstamm und schlief unruhig. Er schien heftige Alpträume zu haben.

Feng und Claudette spielten ein Fadenspiel, Jane und Nancy schienen auch in eine Unterhaltung vertieft zu sein.

Jeff, Ace, Tapp, Ash, Adam und Bill spielten nach wie vor Karten und Ace schien dabei eine wilde Geschichte zu erzählen. So ganz konnte Steve nicht folgen.

Meg hatte sich zu Nea, Laurie und Kate gesellt. Sie diskutierten lautstark über einige der Killer und wie man sie am besten ablenken konnte. Feng gab hin und wieder ihren Senf mit dazu. Claudette meinte lediglich, dass sie sich selbst während der Verfolgung vor dem Killer verstecken könnte.

Die anderen lachten daraufhin und nannten sie „Blendette“, Steve runzelte die Stirn. Gedanklich versuchte er sich allerdings Notizen zu machen. Immerhin würde ihm so was später auch mal nützlich sein können.

Er wusste nach wie vor nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, doch schließlich fühlte er den Ruf des Entitus wieder. Mit ihm standen auch Meg, Ace und Laurie auf. „Zeit für eine neue Runde“, meinte Meg. Sie war ein wenig hibbelig.

Steves Augen wurden groß, als sich ihre Kleidung tatsächlich wie von Zauberhand änderte. Sie hatte wieder eine Maske auf, zudem trug sie jetzt ein rötliches ärmelloses und bauchfreies Top, dazu eine kurze, schwarze Sporthose.

Laurie trug ein blutiges, blaues Oberteil, sowie eine blutige, blaue Hose. Auch ihr Gesicht war mit Blut beschmiert. Sie warf Steve einen fragenden Blick zu, als dieser sie musterte. Allerdings wandte er nur schnell den Blick ab.

Ace hingegen trug ein teuer aussehendes, goldenes Gewand. Steve hob die Augenbrauen an. Damit würde er auf alle Fälle auffallen. Er hatte – im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen – immer ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Willst du diesmal ablenken?“, fragte Meg ihn.

„Oh ja, ist schon viel zu lange her, dass ich mal die Chance hatte, einen der Killer auf mich zu lenken. Ich hab genug von Generatoren“, er lachte auf.

„Okay, dann überlasse ich dir das diesmal“, meinte Meg lediglich. „Ich hab dafür schon lange keine Gens mehr gemacht.“ Sie hatte plötzlich eine Werkzeug-Kiste in der Hand. „Steve, wir beide powern heute durch die Gens, klar? Was willst du machen Laurie? Haken-Rettung?“

„Klar, kann ich machen“, meinte sie, sie hatte ein Med-Kit in der Hand.

„Uh, okay. Dann mach ich mit Generatoren“, kam es unschlüssig von Steve.

„Sehr schön, perfekte Aufgabenverteilung“, lachte Meg. Es war ein wenig seltsam, in die ausdruckslose Maske zu starren. Doch da verdichtete sich auch schon der Nebel und sie wurden ins nächste Trial geschickt.


	6. Legion Reject

Als Steve die Augen öffnete, befand er sich in einer verschneiten Landschaft. Er stieß die Luft aus und sah zu, wie sich eine weiße Wolke bildete und in den Himmel aufstieg. Schneeflocken fielen herab, es war ein langsames, aber stetes Rieseln. Doch trotz allem schien der Schnee niemals wirklich den Boden zu berühren.

Sofort machte er sich auf die Suche nach dem ersten Generator. Er fand einen in der Killerhütte. Ein wenig frustriert seufzte er auf, als er feststellte, dass sie Ruin hatten. Es hätte so schön sein können.

Er konzentrierte sich diesmal stark auf die Skill Checks, doch leider verpasste er die meisten. Wobei er es zumindest schaffte, den Generator nicht zum Explodieren zu bringen.

Er hatte es geschafft, den Generator zu einem Viertel zu reparieren, als er Ace aufschreien hörte. Er war ganz in der Nähe. Nur Sekunden später war der Herzschlag dröhnend nahe und bevor er überhaupt reagieren konnte, sah er schon, wie der Killer blitzschnell durch das Fenster sprang.

Als Steve vom Generator abließ explodierte er einmal. Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt hatte er auch schon das Messer im Rücken. Doch etwas war seltsam, der Killer rannte, nach diesem Schlag direkt wieder fort. Er kümmerte sich nicht einmal darum, den Generator zu treten.

Ein wenig verwundert sah Steve dem Killer nach. Was ging denn mit dem ab? Er hielt sich seine blutende Seite und wollte sich schon daran machen, den Generator weiter zu machen, als Ace durch das Fenster geklettert kam. „Warte, Steve! Du musst dich genesen, sonst liegst du gleich am Boden“, murmelte er hustend.

„Hm? Was meinst du?“, wollte Steve wissen.

„Das war die Legion. Er hat dir eine tiefe Wunde verpasst, du wirst zu viel Blut verlieren, wenn du dich nicht genest“, erklärte er. „Lass mich dir helfen.“

Steve nickte lediglich und Ace begann ihm zu helfen. Allerdings stoppte er nach dem Genesen und setzte sich an den Generator.

„Was nun?“, wollte Steve wissen.

„Nun kannst du weiter machen. Glaub mir, wir gehen gegen die Legion. Heilen ist hier sinnlos, da sie uns innerhalb von Sekunden wieder anschlagen können. Du würdest die meiste Zeit nur mit heilen verbringen“, erklärte er. In der Ferne ertönte der erste Generator.

Steve runzelte nur die Stirn und setzte sich ebenfalls an den Generator. Er hatte wahnsinnige Schmerzen in der Seite und er blutete immer noch wie sau, aber er konnte sich nicht selbst heilen und wenn Ace nicht wollte, konnte er wohl schlecht was dagegen tun. Seine Finger waren allerdings glitschig vom Blut, weshalb er kaum noch die Skill Checks traf.

Nach dem dritten vermasselten Skill Check ertönte der Herzschlag wieder. Steve war sofort auf der Hut. Er war schließlich immer noch verletzt und er wusste, mit dem nächsten Schlag würde er zu Boden gehen.

Meg kam durch das Fenster gesprungen, auch sie war verletzt. Sie rannte umgehend wieder in Richtung der Tür, an der die Palette stand.

Ace und Steve hatten die Killerhütte schnell verlassen, die Legion war noch immer hinter Meg her. „Wir sollten womöglich wo anders hingehen“, meinte Ace. Zusammen humpelten sie in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung.

Sie hatten gerade den nächsten Generator erreicht, da hallte ein Grollen durch die Karte. Ruin war verschwunden. „Laurie ist echt gut darin, die Totems zu finden“, merkte Ace an.

Das Reparieren war jetzt ein wenig einfacher, dennoch wünschte Steve sich, er wäre geheilt. Das würde es noch mehr erleichtern. Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis der zweite Generator endlich aufleuchtete. „Ace, bitte heil mich!“, knurrte Steve.

Ace sah ihn einige Sekunden an, ehe er schließlich nickte. „Stimmt, ich vergas, du kannst kein Dead Hard“, damit begann er, ihm zu helfen. „Und wie es aussieht, komme ich schon wieder nicht dazu, den Killer ein wenig herumzuführen. Wer hätte auch ahnen können, dass es die Legion ist.“

„Haben die es auch auf Meg abgesehen?“, wollte Steve wissen.

„So ziemlich jeder Killer hat es auf Meg abgesehen“, merkte Ace nur trocken an. Er war fertig damit, Steve zu heilen. Der dritte Generator in der Ski-Lodge ging an. „Okay, noch zwei.“

Da ging plötzlich Laurie zu Boden, dicht gefolgt von Meg. „Verdammter Mist“, Ace zischte auf. „Okay, jetzt musst du mich doch heilen.“

Steve sah überrascht zu ihm, begann aber sofort mit dem Heilungsprozess.

Laurie wurde zuerst aufgehängt, kurz danach folgte Meg. Von ihrer Position aus konnten sie sehen, wie die Legion kurz danach wieder in Richtung Laurie ging. „Okay, du gehst zu Meg und ich versuche Laurie zu kriegen. Danach setzt du dich wieder an einen Generator.“

Bevor er irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte, war Ace bereits verschwunden. Steve stieß die Luft aus und setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung. Er war relativ schnell bei Meg und hob sie mühelos vom Haken. Sie hustete einige Male, lief dann aber umgehend auf eine kleine Hütte zu, hinter der ein Generator stand. „Komm mit!“

„Warte, willst du nicht erst einmal geheilt sein?“, fragte Steve.

„Nah, passt schon“, stieß sie aus. Sie war unheimlich ruhig und stieß so gut wie keine Schmerzenslaute aus. Steve folgte ihr zum Generator. Er stellte fest, dass dieser schon knapp zur Hälfte fertig war. „Wir powern einfach durch die Generatoren, dass ist besser, als seine Zeit mit heilen zu verschwenden“, fügte sie noch hinzu.

Steve antwortete daraufhin nichts, er fand es zu riskant, verletzt hier rum zulaufen, doch wenn sie meinte, dass es so besser war, würde er nichts dagegen sagen. Sie kannte ihre Fähigkeiten.

Allerdings tauchte ganz plötzlich wieder der Herzschlaf auf. „Zieh durch!“, meinte Meg, der Generator brauchte nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen. Allerdings war das doch Irrsinn, der Killer war fast hier! „Bloß nicht abhauen, Steve! Vertrau mir“, zischte sie.

Er versuchte wirklich sein bestes, doch durch den Herzschlag und das Bedürfnis abzuhauen, war er nicht auf den Skill Check vorbereitet, der zirka eine Sekunde vor Fertigstellung des Generators auftauchte. Der Generator explodierte und ein wenig Fortschritt ging verloren. In der Ferne ging der vierte Generator an, während Meg ein lautes, frustriertes: „NEIN!“ ausstieß.

Legion war aufgetaucht, er zog Steve vom Generator, ließ ihn allerdings sofort liegen. Er verpasste Meg einen Schlag und auch sie ging zu Boden. Der Killer schlug erneut nach Meg, doch sie benutze ihren Arm, um sich zu verteidigen. Sie stieß ihn zurück, landete jedoch wieder auf dem Boden. Sie schrie auf, als er ihr das Messer in die Ferse rammte und zu sich zog. Er drehte sie um und kniete nun über ihr. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung hatte er ihr das Messer in die Brust gerammt und einmal nach unten gezogen. Meg gab einen letzten, gurgelnden Schrei von sich, ehe sie verstummte. Der Killer stand auf und wischte sich das Messer an der Jacke ab.

Steves Augen waren vor Schock über die Brutalität der Tötung geweitet. Ein Schrei steckte in seiner Kehle, doch er war verstummt. Es war so, als sei ihm die Luft abgeschnürt worden. Das war seine Schuld! Hätte er doch bloß nicht den Skill Check vermasselt! Er starrte direkt in Megs leblosen Augen.

Der Killer hob ihn auf und transportierte ihn zum Haken. Steve war so schockiert, dass er nicht einmal kämpfen konnte. Erst als der Haken sich durch sein Fleisch bohrte konnte er wieder schreien.

Er sah, wie der Killer den Generator trat, um ihn zu zerstören. In der Ferne sah er Lauries und Aces Auren. Der letzte Generator heulte auf. Laurie schien sich in seine Richtung aufzumachen, während Ace in Richtung des Ausgangstores ging.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie bei ihm war und ihn vom Haken gehievt hatte. Sie machte sich sofort daran, ihn zu heilen. Steve reagierte allerdings nicht. Er starrte noch immer auf Megs Leiche. „Komm jetzt. Das passiert nun mal. Legion hat es immer auf Meg abgesehen“, Laurie griff nach seinem Arm und zog ihn mit in Richtung des Ausgangstores.

Sie waren zirka auf halbem Weg da, als die Legion wieder auftauchte. Er stürmte mit erhobenem Messer auf sie zu. „Renn!“, rief Laurie ihm zu und stieß ihn vorwärts. Sie stürmte in Richtung Legion und fing den Schlag für ihn ab. Steve nutzte die Chance, um zum Tor zu kommen.

Ace wartete am Tor auf ihn, er rannte in Richtung Laurie, um für sie ebenfalls einen Schlag abzufangen. Zu dritt liefen sie nach draußen. Die Legion sah ihnen nach, während sie im Nebel verschwanden.

Auch wenn es technisch gesehen ein Sieg gewesen war, es fühlte sich überhaupt nicht so an. Immerhin war Meg wegen ihm gestorben. Er kehrte zu seinem Platz am Lagerfeuer zurück. Er musste sich bei ihr entschuldigen. Ace und Laurie schienen bessere Laune zu haben als er.

Nancy war noch im Camp. Sie kam sofort auf ihn zu, als sie ihn sah. „Hey, was ist passiert?“, fragte sie, während sie sich neben ihn setzte und ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Meg wurde wegen meinem Fehler getötet“, murmelte Steve. „Ich hab in letzter Sekunde einen Skill Check vermasselt.“

„Ah, das tut mir so leid. Ich hoffe, sie wird nicht allzu sauer sein“, Nancy strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. Er hoffte dasselbe.

Nach einiger Zeit kam auch Meg zurück, sie hatte die Maske abgezogen und seufzte auf. „Und Meg? Wer war der Killer?“, wollte Nea wissen.

„Legion“, antwortete Meg nur.

Plötzlich sprang Nea auf und stieß ein lautes „HA!“ aus. Steve sah sie verwirrt an. „Abgelehnt! Erneut!“

Ace und Laurie lachten leicht auf. Bill schüttelte nur Augen verdrehend den Kopf. Steve verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Sehr witzig, Nea. Das wird mich wohl den Rest der Ewigkeit hier verfolgen, was?“

„Eh, Moment mal, was geht hier ab?“, fragte Steve.

Meg seufzte auf. „Weißt du, ich hab diese Maske schon eine lange Zeit, bevor die Legion hier aufgekreuzt ist. Als wir dann das erste Match gegen sie hatten, ist Nea die Ähnlichkeit unserer Masken aufgefallen. Und wie das meistens mit neuen Killern ist, hat er uns relativ schnell bekommen. Ich war die letzte Überlebende und in die Enge getrieben. Ich hatte mich doof in einer Ecke versteckt und er blockierte den Ausgang. Also hab ich gemeint, ob ich seiner Bande nicht beitreten könnte, immerhin hatte ich auch schon eine Maske, das würde doch passen. Allerdings schien er nicht sonderlich davon angetan zu sein. Es stellte sich heraus, dass er ebenfalls ein Mori dabei hatte und tja, so war ich auch tot. Ich hab das den anderen erzählt und die haben sich nur köstlich darüber amüsiert. Seitdem nennen sie mich ‚Legion Reject‘ wann immer ich von der Legion getötet werde“, erklärte Meg.

„Ah, verstehe“, murmelte Steve. „Es tut mir so Leid, dass ich den Skill Check vermasselt habe und du wegen mir gestorben bist!“, entschuldigte er sich erneut.

Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Passiert. War auch teilweise meine Schuld. Ich hab vergessen, dass du noch nicht so lange hier bist. Ich hätte darauf vorbereitet sein sollen. Oder ich hätte mich von dir heilen lassen können, dann hätten wir es auch geschafft, also mach dir keinen Kopf.“

Steve wusste trotzdem nicht so recht, wie er das finden sollte. Er beschloss allerdings, sich nächstes Mal mehr anzustrengen, damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passierte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legion Reject ist hauptsächlich der Name, den mein englischer Freund für mich hat. Ich hab ihm davon erzählt, dass ich von einem Legion-Player abgewiesen worden bin, seitdem hab ich den Namen weg.


	7. Bing Bong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler für Stranger Things Season 1!

Einige Zeit war vergangen, in der Steve von Trials verschont blieb. Die anderen meinten, dass es durchaus mal vorkam, dass man Runden aussetzte, während andere am laufenden Band in welche gezerrt wurden. Nea musste einmal dreißig Trials hintereinander absolvieren ohne wirkliche Pause.

Zudem erklärte man ihm, dass die trialfreie Zeit unregelmäßig kam und dass mehrere Trials pro Tag durchaus möglich waren. Darüber war er nicht gerade froh, aber er wollte sich lieber nicht beschweren. Die anderen hatten es wohl viel schlimmer als er.

Man hatte ihm außerdem erklärt, dass, wenn man in einem Trial starb und gleich darauf ins Nächste befördert wurde, das ganze Trial über nicht geheilt werden konnte. Das einzig Positive daran war, dass man keine Blutspuren hinterließ, aber man ging mit nur einem Schlag zu Boden, was definitiv nicht gut war.

Dieser gebrochene Status, wie sie es nannten, hielt so lange an, bis man entweder lebend aus einem Trial kam, oder der Entitus einem eine Pause gönnte. Steve hoffte inständig, dass ihm so etwas nicht passierte.

Steve saß gerade mit Dwight, Jane, Jake, Meg, Kate und Ace im Camp. Jake schnitzte gerade irgendetwas vor sich hin. Das er überhaupt ein Messer zum Schnitzen bekommen hatte, war toll. Allerdings fragte er sich. Warum Jake es nicht in Trials einsetzte. Generell fragte er sich, warum man keine Waffen einsetzen konnte.

Dwight saß neben Jake und schaute ihm gedankenverloren zu. Er fummelte leicht an einem seiner Armbänder herum. Steve war in der Zeit, in der er schon hier war, aufgefallen, dass die beiden häufig zusammen rumhingen. Wann immer sie gemeinsam im Camp waren. Er erinnerte sich allerdings daran, dass die beiden mit am Längsten hier waren, so was schien zusammen zu schweißen.

Meg lag neben ihm auf dem Baumstamm, sie starrte in den sternenlosen, schwarzen Himmel, ihre Beine hingen zu beiden Seiten des Stammes hinab, während ihre Hände auf ihrem Bauch gefaltet waren.

Kate saß gelangweilt einen Stamm weiter, sie hatte sich vorgelehnt und den Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Jane saß Kate gegenüber – zu Steves linker Seite – sie wartete auch einfach nur Schweigend. Ace saß neben ihr auf dem Waldboden, ein Bein ausgestreckt, das andere angewinkelt. Die Ellbogen waren auf den Baumstamm gestützt. Selbst er war heute außerordentlich schweigsam. Na, vielleicht fielen ihm auch gerade keine Geschichten mehr ein.

Weitere endlose Minuten vergingen, ehe Meg aufseufzt. Es war das erste laute Geräusch seit langem, weshalb jeder in ihre Richtung sah. „Kommt es nur mir so vor, oder ist es langweilig?“, murmelte sie.

„Nein, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen“, stimmte Ace zu. „Aber die üblichen Verdächtigen sind gerade in Trials, deswegen …“, er gestikulierte mit der Hand und ließ den Satz unvollendet.

„Hmpf … Steve!“, kam es von ihr. Sie verdrehte umständlich den Hals, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, ohne ihre Position zu verlassen. „Erzähl du doch mal was! Du bist der Neuste hier. Du musst doch interessante Geschichten aus dem Real Life haben.“

„Uuh, worüber soll ich denn erzählen?“, fragte er. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, Geschichten erzählen zu müssen.

Meg zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas Interessantes. Du kanntest den Demogorgon von damals. Was ist da so abgegangen? Irgendwas Cooles halt.“

Steve schnaubte. „Cool war das nicht, das Ding war richtig gruselig.“

„Oh, wie kam es dazu? Ich meine, wie kam das Viech überhaupt in die echte Welt?“, Meg hatte sich jetzt doch in eine sitzende Position aufgerichtet. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Seufzend schüttelte Steve den Kopf. „Soweit ich weiß, war es die Schuld von einem Mädchen namens Eleven – kurz El. Sie besitzt crazy Psycho-Kräfte und hat wohl aus versehen ein Tor in eine andere Welt geöffnet“, setzte Steve an.

„Ein Junge namens Will Byers – ein Freund von Nancys Bruder – wurde von dem Ding in die Upside-Down-Welt gezerrt. Alle haben geglaubt, er sei tot, es gab sogar eine Beerdigung. Nancys Freundin Barbara verschwand ebenfalls. Nancy und Jonathan – Will’s Bruder – haben sich dann auf die Suche gemacht.“

„Oh, stimmt, Nancy wollte einen Mord aufklären. Ich erinnere mich“, murmelte Meg. „Was ist dann passiert?“

„Hm-m, es ist ziemlich viel auf einmal passiert. Ich kam erst ziemlich spät dazu. Ich hatte Nancy fälschlicherweise verdächtigt, mich mit Jonathan zu betrügen. Ich ging später zu Jonathans Haus um mich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, doch da überraschte uns das Monster. Wir haben es angezündet. Allerdings war es nicht ganz tot. El hat es später in der Schule vernichtet – zumindest haben Nancy, Jonathan und ich es lange genug abgelenkt, dass Mrs. Byers und Detective Hopper Will retten konnten“, endete er schnell. Er wollte das auf keinen Fall alles noch einmal durchleben. „Das hat mich ziemlich traumatisiert gehabt. Seitdem leide ich an Schlafproblemen.“

„Wow, also das ist mal krasser Scheiß“, stieß sie aus. „Ich meine, die Killer hier sind schon heftig, aber so ein Viech im echten Leben zu haben, ohne zweite Chancen und so … Das ist echt krass“, sie musterte Steve noch einmal genauer. „Hast du Narben abbekommen?“

„Was? N-Nein, ich nicht“, antwortete er.

„Aw. Okay.“

„Was soll das heißen? Sollte ich Narben davon tragen?“, er war ein wenig irritiert.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber so eine Narbe nach erfolgreichem Kampf und so … wäre doch aufregend“, sie lachte kurz auf.

„Nancy hat eine. Auf ihrer Handfläche. Sie hat sich geschnitten, um den Demogorgon anzulocken“, erzählte Steve ihr.

„Cool, die muss sie mir nachher mal zeigen“, Meg grinste wieder.

Steve schnaubte auf. Er hatte ihr ja nicht mal die Hälfte der Story erzählt. Ein Jahr später war ja der Mind Flayer aufgetaucht. Allerdings wollte er sich daran nicht auch noch erinnern. Eine Begegnung mit dem Demogorgon war schon schlimm genug gewesen.

„Im Vergleich zu deinem war mein Leben ja echt langweilig“, fuhr Meg fort.

„Oh, was ist denn bei dir so vorgefallen?“, hakte Steve nach.

„Hm, nicht wirklich viel. Einen Vater der schon früh abgehauen ist. Ich war ausgezeichnet in der Schule – meistens nur Einsen. Aber ich war widerspenstig. Zu viel Energie“, sie schnaubte. „Mein Sportlehrer meinte, ich solle mich aufs Laufen konzentrieren, was ich auch tat. Es half mir tatsächlich. Hatte sogar ein Stipendium fürs College … allerdings wurde meine Mutter krank, weshalb ich darauf verzichtete. Am Ende landete ich aber hier“, sie starrte Gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

„Ich frage mich häufig, wie es meiner Mutter jetzt geht … ob sie …“, sie stieß schwer die Luft aus und blinzelte einige Male. „Egal“, sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf. „Ich geh ’ne Runde laufen.“ Steve sah noch, wie sie sich auf magische Weise ihre Maske ins Gesicht zauberte.

Steve sah ihr einige Zeit hinterher. Das war natürlich doppelt hart. Hier gefangen zu sein und zu hause war die Mutter krank.

Die anderen hatten der Konversation zugehört, sich aber still gehalten. Jake und Dwight sahen Meg ebenfalls hinterher. Wann immer ihre Mutter zur Sprache kam, wurde sie – verständlicherweise – emotional.

Dwight sog die Luft ein und stand auf. Der Ruf des Entitus hatte endlich eingesetzt. Er hielt Jake eine Hand hin, da dieser auch gerufen wurde. Jane und Steve standen ebenfalls auf.

Jane wechselte ihr Outfit zu einer rotweiß gestreiften Bluse, hellen Jeans und einem Pferdeschwanz. Jake hatte auf einmal längere Haare, ein weißes Shirt mit dunkler Jacke und eine schmutzige, dunkle Hose.

Dwights Outfit überraschte ihn allerdings. Er trug diesmal eine Sonnenbrille und eine rote Mütze, zudem eine Kapuzenjacke und eine Jogginghose, er hatte nicht einmal Schuhe an. Nur Socken.

Dwight bemerkte Steves Blick. „Nun ja, einer muss ja den Killer ablenken. Ich sag dir zwar gleich, dass ich nicht ansatzweise so gut bin wie eines der Mädels, aber auch ich hab meine Tricks.“

Jane grinste ihn an und legte ihm sogar spielerisch einen Arm um die Schulter. „Oh ja, und seit dem ich ihm einige Tricks gezeigt habe, kann er die Schließschränke sogar effektiv gegen den Killer nutzen, nicht wahr?“ In ihrer Hand materialisierte sich eine Taschenlampe, die sie ihm gab. „Zeig es dem Killer, Dwighty.“

„Erwarte nicht zu viel. Aber ich geb mein bestes“, er seufzte auf und ließ die Schultern kreisen.

Steve bildete es sich vermutlich nur ein, aber er glaubte, Jake kurzzeitig grinsen gesehen zu haben. Normalerweise hatte er immer eine eher starrte Miene.

Der Nebel umhüllte sie und Steve schloss die Augen. Er erwachte an einem seltsamen Ort. Er vermutete, dass es das Yamaoka Anwesen war.

Er stieß die Luft aus und machte sich auf den Weg zum ersten Generator. Er fand einen in dem großen Yamaoka Anwesen. Er sah sich zunächst um, ob er ein Totem fand. Man hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich zuvor ein wenig umsehen, ob in der Nähe welche waren. Als er allerdings keins fand, setzte er sich an den Generator.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte er eine Glocke. Er schreckte heftig zusammen, als neben ihm plötzlich der Killer auftauchte. Nach Luft schnappend setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er sprintete davon und entging so dem Killer. Meg hatte ihm erklärt wie man relativ schnell am Anfang vom dem Killer wegkam. Die meisten rechneten nicht damit, wenn man schnell wegsprintete.

Der Herzschlag setzte ein, während der Killer ihn verfolgte. Steve rannte um einen Stein herum, doch seltsamerweise ertönte die Glocke wieder und der Killer war fort. Verwirrt sah sich Steve um. Er sog die Luft ein, als er einen Schimmer in der Luft sah. Umgehend rannte er weiter, auf eine Palette zu.

Erneut ertönte die Glocke und der Killer tauchte wieder auf. Steve schmiss die Palette umgehend um, nachdem er auf der anderen Seite angekommen war. Der Killer verhüllte sich wieder und zertrat das Stück Holz, das ihm den Weg versperrte.

Steve rannte einfach weiter, was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig? Er bemerkte, wie zwei Generatoren auf einmal angingen. Immerhin ging es voran.

Ein drittes Mal enthüllte sich der Killer, nur um wenige Sekunden später wieder zu verschwinden. Steve währenddessen bog um eine Ecke und hockte sich in das hohe Gras, in der Hoffnung der Killer hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren.

Etwas weiter neben ihm ertönte die Glocke erneut und Jane schrie auf. Sie sauste an ihm vorbei, sich die Seite haltend. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit war ihr der Geist auf den Fersen.

Steve nutzte die Ablenkung um in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung zu laufen. Er kam bei der Killerhütte an und fand dort Dwight und Jake, die einen Generator fast komplett repariert hatten.

„Du hattest schon Kontakt mit dem Killer“, stellte Jake fest, während er kurz vom Generator aufsah, als Steve sich zu ihnen gesellte.

„Ja, woher weißt du das?“, fragte er verwirrt.

„Du bist die Besessenheit in dieser Runde. Die Tentakel des Entitus sind um dich herum geschlungen. Sie bewegen sich, wenn du verfolgt wirst. Daher wissen wir, dass du Killer-Kontakt hattest“, erklärte er grob.

„Besessenheit? Woher weißt du, dass ich das bin?“, hakte Steve nach.

„Das lernst du mit der Zeit zu erfühlen. Du musst auf die kleinen Dinge achten“, mischte sich Dwight ein. Sie beendeten den Generator. „Komm mit, wir gehen zum nächsten“, meinte Dwight dann.

„Hm, ist es eigentlich normal, dass sich der Geist so komisch verhält? Das ist meine erste Runde gegen ihn“, fragte Steve.

„Inwiefern komisch?“, das war Jake.

„Na ja, er hat sich immer nur enthüllt und dann wieder verhüllt, während er mich gejagt hat“, erklärte Steve.

Jake und Dwight sahen sich an. „Oh, oh. Ich glaube er spielt mit seinem Essen …“, murmelte Jake. Dwight nickte zustimmend.

„Wie? Was bedeutet das?“, Steve war verwirrt.

„Wie wir Überlebenden auch, haben die Killer bestimmte Perks. Das haben wir dir doch erklärt. Spiel mit deinem Essen ist ein Perk des Wandlers, aber anscheinend hat der Geist es auch gelernt. Wenn er die Besessenheit jagt, dann aber in Ruhe lässt wird er schneller. Das kann sehr gefährlich sein“, erklärte Dwight ihm. „Ich hoffe, Jane ist okay.“

In dem Moment schrie Jane auf und ging zu Boden. „Oof, schlechtes timing Dwight. Du weißt doch, wir reden nicht über so was“, meinte Jake, während er ihn augenscheinlich spielerisch gegen den Arm boxte.

Dwight stieß die Luft aus. „Okay, ich geh sie retten. Ich habe notfalls Geliehene Zeit. Ihr macht die letzten beiden Generatoren fertig“, damit machte er sich auf den Weg zu Jane. Diese war mittlerweile aufgehängt worden.

Jake stimmte Dwight zu und begab sich auf einen Hügel, wo ein weiterer Generator stand. Wortlos machten sie sich daran, ihn in Gang zu bringen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Steve sehen, wie Janes Aura vom Haken verschwand, allerdings landete Dwight dafür auf dem Boden. Steve beobachtete, wie Jane aus einem Schrank gezerrt wurde. Doch nur einige Sekunden später war sie wieder frei, sie lief fort.

„Wow, ziemlich gut“, meinte Steve. Von ihrer Position aus konnten sie das Ganze gut überblicken.

„Jep, konzentrier dich“, murmelte Jake nur.

Dwight wurde aufgehakt und der Killer machte sich daran, wieder hinter Jane herzulaufen. Sie beendeten den Generator und Jake machte sich auf den Weg zu Dwight. Steve unterdessen versuchte, Jane zu finden. Sie wurde immer noch verfolgt, so glaubte er.

Erschrocken blieb er stehen, als Jake aufschrie und direkt unter dem Haken weggeschnappt wurde. Wie zur Hölle war der Geist nur so schnell da hingekommen? Zu ihrem Unglück war ein zweiter Haken auch noch direkt in der Nähe. Jake wurde ebenfalls angehakt.

Steve wusste nicht wirklich, was er jetzt machen sollte. Er wollte Jane finden, doch diese war nirgendwo zu sehen – oder zu hören. Deshalb versuchte er zu Dwight zu kommen. Er spürte, dass dieser nicht mehr lange hatte, bevor er in die zweite Phase gelangte.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an den Anführer heran, der Geist schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein. „Pass auf“, rief ihm Dwight zu, doch da war es schon zu spät. Der Geist materialisierte sich und verpasste Steve einen Schlag.

Dieser rannte auf Dwight zu und riss ihn dennoch vom Haken. Man hatte ihm zwar gesagt, dass er das nicht tun solle, wenn der Killer in der Nähe war, aber lieber so, als ihn in die zweite Phase gehen zu lassen, so dachte sich Steve. Der Geist war allerdings unheimlich schnell hinter ihm und schlug ihn nieder, gerade in dem Moment, als er Dwight vom Haken geholt hatte.

Der Gerettete sprintete davon, der Geist war ihm auf den Fersen. Steve beobachtete, wie Dwight in einen der Schließschränke sprang. Der Killer zögerte daraufhin ein wenig. Schließlich entschied er sich, zurück zu Steve zu gehen und ihn aufzuheben und aufzuhaken.

Steve konnte sehen, wie Dwight den Schrank verließ und zu Jake lief. Er riss seinen Kumpel vom Haken und verschwand dann erneut in einem der Schließschränke. Jake unterdessen lief auf Steve zu, dieser schrie auf, als sich das Metall durch seine Schulter bohrte.

Jake duckte sich unter Steve, der Killer stand nach wie vor, vor ihnen. „Zum Schrank“, zischte ihm Jake zu. Steve wusste nicht recht, was er damit meinte.

Der Killer schlug nach Jake, allerdings traf er Steve – welcher daraufhin aufschrie – Jake schoss nach oben und hievte ihn vom Haken. Der nächste Schlag traf erneut Jake, doch dieser stand immer noch und rannte daraufhin weg von Steve. Steve befolgte geistesgegenwärtig Jakes Befehl und rannte in Richtung des Schrankes in dem sich Dwight befand. Der Killer folgte ihm.

Als Steve am Schrank vorbei lief, schoss plötzlich Dwight aus dem Schrank und betäubte den Killer für einige Sekunden. Überrascht blieb Steve stehen und sah zu dem anderen Überlebenden. „Lauf doch!“, rief Dwight ihm zu, während er zurück in den Schrank hüpfte.

Steve tat, wie ihm Befohlen und bog um die Ecke. Er sah noch, wie der Killer den Schrank öffnete und Dwight herauszog. Doch dieser war, ebenso wie Jane, nach nur einigen Sekunden wieder unten. Der Killer schrie erneut auf. Dwight sprang durch das nahe gelegene Fenster und richtete seine Taschenlampe auf den Killer. Dieser grölte erneut auf, als er geblendet wurde.

Der letzte Generator ging an und Dwights Verletzungen schienen geheilt zu sein. Steve schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in Bewegung. Er lief auf eines der Ausgangtore zu. Jane war bereits daran, es zu öffnen. Sich noch immer die Seite haltend stand Steve ein wenig vom Tor entfernt, neben einer Palette.

Jane öffnete das Tor und winkte ihn dann zu sich. Sie begann ihn zu heilen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie damit fertig war. „Halte nach den anderen beiden Ausschau. Wir müssen sie womöglich beschützen“, meinte Jane.

Steve nickte und sah sich um. Er sah Jake, der noch immer verletzt war, auf das Tor zukommen. Der Geist dicht hinter ihm. Aus dem Augenwinkel erkannte er, wie Dwight schräg hinter dem Geist herlief.

Jake ging erneut zu Boden. Steve wollte schon lossprinten, doch Jane hielt ihn zurück. „Nicht, Dwight müsste es schaffen“, murmelte sie, aber auch sie war bereit, sofort loszurennen, sollte es kritisch werden.

Der Geist hob Jake vom Boden auf, doch in dem Moment, in dem er ihn auf seine Schulter gehievt hatte, sprintete ihm Dwight in den Weg und blendete ihn mit der Taschenlampe. Der Killer ließ Jake fallen und dieser rannte sofort in Richtung Tor.

„Jetzt lauf los und beschütz ihn“, wies Jane ihn an. Sie schubste ihn leicht in Jakes Richtung.

Steve war schnell zur Stelle und lief hinter dem anderen Überlebenden, um ihn zu schützen. Dwight war ebenfalls direkt neben ihnen. Der Geist erwischte Steve zwar noch mal, aber die Zeit würde nicht reichen. Sie waren alle vier draußen, noch ehe der Geist ein weiteres Mal zum Schlag ausholen konnte.

Sie sahen, wie die Gebilde des Entitus den Weg blockierten, während sie durch den Nebel zurück zum Camp rannten. Ihre Wunden waren erneut wie von Zauberhand geheilt.


	8. Corn and Chainsaws

Steve war gut gelaunt, als sie zurückkamen. Das letzte Trial war so aufregend gewesen, so könnte es seinetwegen immer laufen.  
  
Die Gruppe kam beim Lagerfeuer an, dort waren schon einige andere. Anscheinend waren gerade nur zwei Gruppen in Trials.  
  
„Was grinst du so?“, wollte Jane von ihm wissen.  
  
Steve sah zu ihr, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er breit grinste. „Diese Rettungsaktionen waren der Hammer. Ich war so angespannt gewesen, aber Dwight du hast es echt voll drauf!“, kam es begeistert von Steve.  
  
Dwight schmunzelte leicht. „Danke, ich gebe mein bestes. Aber leider reicht das manchmal nicht.“  
  
„Manchmal hat man halt einen schlechten Tag“, murmelte Jake.  
  
Dwight lächelte ihm zu. „Ich weiß, nur hab ich das Gefühl, dass ich es immer noch mehr vermassle, als manch anderer.“  
  
Die Gruppe setzte sich um das Lagerfeuer herum. Ash, Nancy, Tapp, Ace, Bill, Jeff und Feng waren noch it da. Nancy und Feng saßen zusammen, sie spielten Mikado mit einigen dünnen Ästen.  
  
„… und dann kamen auf einmal drei von diesen Deadites auf mich zu. Sie hatten mich in eine Ecke gedrängt. Ich war nur mit einem Billardqueue bewaffnet“, erzählte Ash gerade, er legte dann eine dramatische Pause ein.  
  
„Und? Bist du gestorben?“, wollte Bill wissen, er klang eigentlich nur mäßig interessiert, als hätte er die Geschichte schon mehr als einmal gehört.  
  
„Nein … ich hab sie niedergestreckt, es war nicht ganz einfach, aber nachdem der erste aufgespießt war, hatte ich Gelegenheit an meinen Boomstick zu kommen. Ich konnte den anderen beiden die Rübe wegblasen.“  
  
„Ah, also nicht gestorben … wie oft hast du den Tod eigentlich überlebt? Also bevor du hier her gekommen bist?“, wollte Ace wissen.  
  
Ash zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, unzählige Male. Ich bin immer noch ein wenig genervt, dass der Entitus mir meine Kettensäge und meinen Boomstick weggenommen hat“, er stieß frustriert die Luft aus.  
  
„Stell dir mal vor, du mit deiner Kettensäge gegen den Hinterwäldler oder Leatherface … Wer würde bei einem Kettensägenrennen wohl gewinnen?“, murmelte Ace. Er rieb sich das Kinn.  
  
„Na, das wär’s doch mal. Wäre auf alle Fälle amüsant anzusehen“, merkte Tapp an. Er hatte dem Ganzen nur mit halbem Ohr zu gehört.  
  
„Du musstest in der normalen Welt auch gegen Monster kämpfen?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
  
Ash drehte sich zu ihm um. „Jap. Und die Dinger wollten einfach nicht fort bleiben“, er seufzte auf. „Zum Glück sind sie mir nicht bis hierher gefolgt.“  
  
„Na ja, dafür hat man hier unzählige andere, gruselige Killer“, merkte Nancy an. „Ich weiß nicht, ob das wirklich so viel besser ist.“  
  
„Auch wieder wahr. Aber zumindest besetzen die Killer hier keine Leute, die ich kenne“, murmelte Ash noch, ehe er sich weiter mit Ace und Bill unterhielt.  
  
Steve nahm vor dem Holzstamm auf dem Boden platz und streckte die Beine aus. Den Kopf hatte er auf den Stamm gelegt, er starrte auf den sternenlosen Himmel. Er döste ein wenig ein. Auch wenn sie hier nicht schlafen mussten, wurde er dennoch regelmäßig müde.  
  
Seine Träume hatten sich mittlerweile aber zu Alpträumen verändert. Häufig sah er die Killer in seinen Träumen, die ihn auch dort immer wieder umbrachten.  
  
Sein jetziger Traum bestand zunächst aus tiefster Dunkelheit. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, es war, als wäre er gestorben. Er schwebte im Nichts. Allerdings fühlte sich der Boden ein wenig anders an. Er stand auf Wasser?  
  
Und auch wenn alles um ihn herum schwarz war, war er nicht blind, er meinte, Dinge in der Finsternis ausmachen zu können.  
  
„Hallo?“, rief er. Seine Stimme hallte durch den leeren Raum. Er konnte sich bewegen, weshalb er begann ein wenig umher zu laufen. Immer wieder rief er „Hallo“, nur um mit Schweigen gestraft zu werden.  
  
Was war hier los? Es fühlte sich, jetzt da er ein wenig Zeit gehabt hatte, sich daran zu gewöhnen, doch anders an, als die Fänge des Entitus, wenn er wiederhergestellt wurde. Dennoch war es seltsam.  
  
„Ist hier jemand?“, doch wieder bekam er keine Antwort.  
  
Es war ein wenig verzweifelnd. Er wusste nicht wo er hier war oder was er hier sollte. Zudem war es frustrierend.  
  
„…?“  
  
Steve horchte auf. Er hielt sogar die Luft an um besser hören zu können, da war doch etwas gewesen! Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er gerade etwas gehört hatte.  
  
„…?!“  
  
Schon wieder. Es war nicht wirklich eine Stimme die er ausmachen konnte. Es war eine Veränderung in diesem Raum. Das Geräusch war unklar, als ob er sich tief unter Wasser befinden würde und jemand etwas rief. „Hey!“, rief er erneut.  
  
„…!“  
  
„Wer ist da?“, brüllte er lauter. Er ging in die Richtung, aus der er die Geräusche vermutete. Doch ganz plötzlich fühlte sich laufen so schwer an. Als ob ihn jemand – oder etwas – wieder nach hinten ziehen würde. Nach einigen Metern fühlten sich seine Beine so schwer an, dass er kaum noch einen Schritt laufen konnte.  
  
„… … … -ve!“  
  
Diesmal konnte er eine Stimme ausmachen. War das sein Name? Wer rief da nach ihm? „Hallo?“  
  
„… Steve!“  
  
Die Stimme war auf einmal sehr viel klarer und sehr viel näher. Dennoch konnte er sie nicht ausmachen. Ganz plötzlich schien sich die Welt um ihn herum zu drehen. Steve verlor den Halt und er stürzte in die tiefste Dunkelheit.  
  
Steve schnellte nach oben und war wach. Sein Atem ging heftig und er war verschwitzt. Was zur Hölle war das gewesen? Er sah sich ein wenig erschrocken um.  
  
„Steve? Alles in Ordnung?“, kam es da von Nancy. Sie kniete neben ihm und sah ihn besorgt an.  
  
„Huh?“, nuschelte er verwirrt und orientierungslos. „Wo bin ich?“  
  
„Leider immer noch im Reich des Entitus. Wir haben ein weiteres Trial, deswegen hab ich dich geweckt“, antwortete Nancy ihm.  
  
„Oh, okay“, Steve verzog die Augenbrauen und rappelte sich umständlich auf. Er war noch immer total durcheinander, weshalb Nancy ihn ein wenig stützte.  
  
Tapp und Ash standen schon am Lagerfeuer. Sie warteten noch auf Nancy und Steve. Er sah zudem, dass Meg, Nea, Laurie und Claudette zurückgekehrt waren. Meg und Nea hatten ihn beobachtet.  
  
„Dann kann’s ja endlich losgehen“, meinte Ash. Er hatte seine rechte Hand erhoben und wackelte mit seiner Handpuppe herum.  
  
Moment, Handpuppe? Steve traute seinen Augen kaum, als er einen Miniatur-Ash sah. „Was zur …? Was ist das?“, wollte er wissen.  
  
„Das? Oh, das ist Ashy Slashy“, antwortete Ash lediglich, bevor sich der Nebel verdichtete und sie weggebracht wurden.  
  
Steve erwachte in einem Kornfeld. Das Korn war gigantisch und er hatte jetzt schon Probleme damit, irgendetwas auszumachen.  
  
„Verdammt, seit wann ist Korn so hoch?“, wollte er wissen, während er sich auf den Weg nach irgendwo hin machte.  
  
Er hörte das Geräusch einer Kettensäge und der Herzschlag setzte ganz plötzlich ein. Steve wurde panisch, da er mitten im Kornfeld stand und nicht wusste, aus welcher Richtung der Killer kam. Er sah noch nicht mal irgendwo eine Palette.  
  
Steve schrie beinahe auf, als ganz plötzlich etwas mit rasender Geschwindigkeit an ihm vorbei zischte. „Shit!“, stieß er aus und rannte sofort in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung. Er hörte noch wie Nancy aufschrie und sofort zu Boden ging.  
  
Der Killer hatte sie direkt erwischt, das war gar nicht gut. Steve stoppte und machte dann nach einigen Sekunden des Überlegens wieder kehrt. Er wollte Nancy umgehend retten.  
  
Nancy wurde aufgehakt und ihr Schrei hallte über das ganze Areal. Steve war doch ziemlich weit von dem Haken entfernt, wie er feststellte. Der Killer hatte Nancy ein ganzes Stück weit getragen.  
  
Noch immer befand er sich mitten im freien, als der Killer direkt auf ihn zugeschossen kam. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, grub sich eine Kettensäge durch seinen Körper. Er überschlug sich regelrecht und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Wie zur Hölle konnte man einen Kettensägenangriff überleben? Verwirrt sah er sich um und zum Killer auf.  
  
Ihm gefror regelrecht das Blut in den Adern, als er diese blutüberströmte abscheuliche Kreatur sah. Der Killer war gewaltig entstellt, war das überhaupt noch ein Mensch?  
  
Eine brutale Hand griff nach ihm und hievte ihn auf die Schulter. Er suchte nach Nancys Aura und konnte sehen, dass sie gerade gerettet wurde – in dem Moment, in dem er aufgehakt wurde.  
  
Nachdem er hing machte sich der Killer sofort auf den Weg zu dem Haken, an dem Nancy hing. Mit der gezückten Kettensäge sauste er los.  
  
Tapp unterdessen war bei Steve angekommen und hob ihn vom Haken. „Wer zur Hölle ist das?“, wollte Steve wissen. Sich die Seite haltend rannten sie zur Mauer. „Das ist der Hillbilly. Er ist unheimlich schnell mit der Kettensäge unterwegs. Du musst echt aufpassen“, erklärte Tapp.  
  
„Aye, hab ich gemerkt“, jammerte Steve, während der Ex-Polizist sich daran machte, ihn zu verarzten.  
  
„Hm, Ash wird verfolgt, hoffentlich kann er ihn eine Weile herum führen“, murmelte Tapp. In dem Moment, in dem er das sagte, grollte eine Explosion über das Feld. „Und Ruin ist weg, sehr gut gemacht, Nancy“, lobt er die nicht anwesende Überlebende.  
  
Steve und Tapp machten sich auf den Weg zu einem Generator, der mitten im Kornfeld stand. „Wir sind diesmal ziemlich im Nachteil. Ihr beide hingt schon und noch kein Generator wurde gemacht, das ist gar nicht gut“, Tapp war ziemlich angespannt. In dem Moment ging Ash mit einem Schrei zu Boden. „Verdammt“, der Polizist stieß die Luft aus. „Versteck dich hinter dem Generator. Der Hillbilly hat Barbecue und Chili, damit kann er dich ausfindig machen.“  
  
„Das klingt gar nicht gut“, murmelte Steve.  
  
  
„Na ja, er muss dafür jemanden aufhängen und die Wirkung ist auch nicht lange“, Ash wurde aufgehängt und Tapp versteckte sich hinter Steve, der bereits hinter dem Generator saß.  
  
„Hoffentlich konnte sich Nancy verstecken. Komm, machen wir den Generator weiter“, Tapp setzte sich erneut an den Generator.  
  
„Sollten wir nicht retten gehen?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
  
„Nicht nötig, Ash kann sich befreien. Zudem müssen die Generatoren gemacht werden“, in dem Moment, als Tapp es aussprach, war Ash vom Haken verschwunden. Steve hob kurz die Augenbrauen an, ehe er weiter reparierte.  
  
Die Kettensäge wurde wieder lauter und der Herzschlag setzte ein. „Lauf, ich mach das hier fertig“, murmelte Tapp.  
  
„Okay“, Steve nutzte seinen Sprintboost um ein wenig Distanz zum Killer zu bekommen. Der Generator ging an, doch er hörte Tapp aufschreien. Allerdings ging er nicht gleich zu Boden.  
  
Steve war auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Generator, als ihm Ash entgegen kam. „Oh, du bist verletzt!“, entfuhr es Steve.  
  
„Ja, bin ich, momentan kann ich auch nicht geheilt werden“, grummelte er. „Komm mit, da hinten ist noch ein Generator“, er deutete in eine Ecke der Karte. Steve folgte ihm, sich nebenbei fragend, warum Ash nicht geheilt werden konnte.  
  
In dem Moment ging Tapp zu Boden, allerdings ging auch ein weiterer Generator an. „Zumindest etwas“, brummte Ash.  
  
Tapp wurde aufgehängt und das Geräusch der Kettensäge näherte sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit.  
  
Steve konnte dem Killer gerade noch so entgehen. Doch dieser war ihm umgehend auf den Fersen. Steve sprang durch ein Fenster und rannte im Jungle Gym herum. Hillbilly startete wieder seine Kettensäge.  
  
Als Tapp vom Haken geholt wurde, gruben sich die Zähne der Säge in Steves Rücken. Der Killer nahm ihn auf und verfrachtete ihn auf den nächstgelegenen Haken.  
  
Der Killer stürmte direkt auf Nancy und Tapp zu, die bei der Killerhütte waren. Ash währenddessen kam zu ihm und hob ihn vom Haken. „Verdammt, Hillbilly ist mal wieder in Höchstform“, grummelte er.  
  
Er machte sich nicht die Mühe Steve zu heilen und ging direkt an den Generator. Steve hingegen war ein wenig genervt davon. Er hasste es, nicht geheilt zu sein. „Kannst du mich nicht erst heilen?“, wollte Steve wissen.  
  
„Sinnlos, Hillbilly wird nur seine Kettensäge benutzen. Wir verschwenden hier …“, Nancy ging zu Boden. „…Zeit.“ Er konzentrierte sich auf den Generator. Tapp schrie ebenfalls auf.  
  
Missmutig setzte sich Steve an den Generator. Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, aber die Schmerzen waren ziemlich heftig. Zudem waren seine Finger voller Blut. Es war unheimlich schwierig, die Skill Checks zu treffen.  
  
Nancy landete erneut auf dem Haken, gleich gefolgt von Tapp. „Und nun?“, wollte Steve wissen. Er war immer noch verletzt und wollte so eigentlich nicht zum Retten gehen.  
  
„Nun machen wir den Generator fertig. Konzentrier dich“, sprach Ash, doch in dem Moment vermasselte Steve den Skill Check. Ash zischte auf.  
  
Sie hörten, wie sich die Kettensäge näherte. „Lauf“, meinte der ältere Überlebende nur. Steve sprang auf und rannte in Richtung des Korns. Er hoffte, der Killer würde ihn hier nicht finden.  
  
Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Nancy, die näher zu ihm hing. Doch hinter sich hörte er Ash aufschreien. Er war gerade bei Nancy angekommen, als Ash aufgehängt wurde.  
  
„Versteck dich, ich hole Tapp“, rief Steve ihr zu. Nancy nickte und verschwand im Korn, doch bevor Steve fünf Schritte tun konnte, hörte er sie erneut aufschreien. Er sah in die Richtung ihrer Aura und erneut hörte er das schreckliche Geräusch der Kettensäge. Er sah noch, wie der Killer auf ihn zugerast kam. Er landete auf dem Boden. Seine Schulter war zerfetzt.  
  
Der Hillbilly trat auf seinen Rücken und startete erneut die Kettensäge. Er zog sie einmal quer durch Steves Körper. Steve schrie erneut auf, danach wurde er von Dunkelheit umschlossen.


End file.
